Trip to Canada
by WannabeWest
Summary: Jade and Beck take a trip to Canada with Beck's parents for a week. How will Jade get on with his family? What is their reactions to her personality? What happens when Beck's cousin has a crush on Jade? BADEMANCE! READ ! LOADS of BADE fluff :
1. Breaking the News

**_AN: Hi everyone! this is my very first fan fic! :D this is a MULTI-CHAPTER , please please rate and review, it actually means soooo much! Enjoy :)_**

*Friday afternoon, Beck and Jade are in Beck's car on their way home from school*

Jade's pov

"Hey babe, guess where we are going tomorrow", Beck asks me with enthusiasm. "The scissor museum? Cause you promised to take me there!" I replied hopefully. There was this massive museum about 30minutes away from Beck's house full of scissors!

"No Jade we are not going to the scissor museum" he said while laughing slightly... "We're going to Canada!"

"We're WHAT!" I scream. Really beck? A whole week off school for midterm break and he is bringing me to Canada! No snuggling together in his cramped RV watching movies all day long, no just being together and talking. I know most people think Beck and I argue as a hobby, but the truth is I hate fighting with him. But since when do I care what other people think? I'm Jade West, I'm fierce, confident and talented and if that's too much for them to handle, then it's their loss.

"You're taking me to Canada?" I still can't believe it.

"Yeah, I just thought you would like seeing the place where I grew up, and spending an entire week with me sounds good right?" he asked, clearly trying to persuade me. Well when he puts it like that... I do love spending time with him. No Jade you are not giving in! I mentally curse myself for almost saying yes so easily.

We had just pulled into Beck's drive way and were still sitting in his car. "Please Jade! Please please please!" ,Beck gave me the best puppy dog eyes he can do, and boy do they work. He knows I can't resist him, so I lean over in my seat and kiss on the lips. What can I say, I'm a sucker for brown eyes.

He responds instantly kissing me back, his hands softly cupping my face as if I was the most fragile thing there was. I gently glide my tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance. He immediately opens his mouth, just enough for my tongue to slide in and fight for dominance with his tongue. After a few minutes of making out I unwillingly pulled back for air. During the make out session, I had somehow climbed onto his lap, and I was now straddling him. Both of us gasping for air, I finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll go to Canada with you,", I said breathlessly. He just smiled widely and said, "Thank you babe, I promise it'll be fun". Yeah, yeah, it better be I thought.

Forgetting I was wedged in between Beck's chest and the car's steering wheel, I laid back a small bit, but enough to hit the car horn. Effectively letting the neighbours know there were two teenagers kissing in the car. I leaned forward into Beck hoping the horrid, ear splitting noise would stop. Thankfully it did, and when I looked up at Beck he was trying to hold in his laughter, which he failed at and the car shook with Beck laughing. I gave in on acting tough and joined him in his state of laughter. Only Beck saw the vulnerable, somewhat sweet side of me.

When the laughter died down, Beck eagerly captured his lips with mine again, he obviously enjoyed what we were doing, before we were so rudely interrupted by the car horn.

As Beck and I were caught up in our own little world, neither of us noticed Beck's father coming out of the house and begin knocking on the car window. Beck instantly detached his lips from mine and we both looked towards the window. Mr. Oliver was looking at us with a stern and annoyed look on his face and made hand gestures to us signalling for us to open the window, which I had to do as Beck couldn't move as I was still on top of him. When the window was down Beck looked at his dad with an embarrassed look of his face, "Hey dad", he said sheepishly.

**_AN: REVIEW please! I'll update the next chapter tomorrow IF i get one review! thats not too much to ask! PLEASE :D thanks! _**

**_WannabeWest xx_**


	2. Ground Rules

_**Hey guys I'm back! I stayed true to my word and updated, like I said I would :D Thanks for your lovely reviews! It encourages me to continue writing! Keep them coming! Enjoy **_

_When the window was down Beck looked at his dad with an embarrassed look of his face, "Hey dad", he said sheepishly._

Jade's pov

Oh my God! I cannot believe Beck's dad just caught us kissing...in Beck's car...me sitting on top of him. This could not get any worse! I don't usually care what people think but I don't want his parents hating me even more. They have made it very clear many times in the past that they do not particularly like me. But Beck insists it doesn't change how he feels about me.

Mr. Oliver cleared his throat, looked at me and said "Look, I know how attached you are to my son, but if you wouldn't mind getting off him. Beck's mother and I need to speak to you both about the strict rules of our trip". Without another word he walked away from the car window and back into the house.

"Wait, did he just say OUR trip? As in your parents are going to Canada too and you didn't tell me!" I screeched. Why would I want to spend time with people who hate me? It doesn't make any sense! "Yeah, but you already said yes, so you can't back out now, and like I said, I will make it fun", Beck replied looking straight into my eyes. He usually does that to show me he's telling the truth. "Oh and one more thing" he continues. "What other bad news are you going to tell me? Is Vega coming on this trip too? Because if she is I swear to God Beck, you won't be able to move for a week!" I threaten. "What? No! Of course Tori isn't coming, and really Jade a whole week without moving? Come on even you couldn't inflict that kind of pain" Beck asks me.

"You really don't think so? You want me to prove it?" I ask evilly. Beck just swallows hard and says "I was going to ask you to get off me so we can go inside". Oh right, that made sense, so with that I climbed off him and we walked hand-in-hand into his house.

*Jade and Beck are now sitting together on the couch, opposite to where Beck's parents are sitting.*

Beck's dad started the conversation, "Since Beck refused to take anyone else on this trip, there must be ground rules. Now Jade I don't know what your parents allow." He looks at Beck and says, "But your mother and I will not allow any funny business while on this trip, which means you must sleep in separate beds. I would prefer if you were not in the same room but unfortunately Nana's house is not that big, as your cousins will be there the same time as us."

I found it funny that they thought Beck and I had "gone all the way" in the bedroom, but we actually haven't. But if they want to think that, then fine by me! I know that may come as a shock as we've been together for 2years, but it just never came up, and to be honest I like the way we are now. I actually didn't mind the fact that Beck's cousins will be there, I've heard a lot about them so I'm looking forward to meeting them.

"If both of you follow our rules, we will have a very pleasant trip" Beck's mother said happily.

"Of course Mr and Mrs. Oliver" I said politely. Wow I sound desperate for them to like me! They both just nodded at me.

"Jade you may want to go home and pack, we are leaving early tomorrow morning at 5:00am" Mrs. Oliver said to me.

"Oh no need to, I already packed your things yesterday while you were in the shower so you could stay with me tonight." Beck said to me with a satisfied grin on his face. "Okay then" I said back, tying to hide my happiness about spending the night with him from his parents.

Beck and I got up from our comfy position on the couch to go back to Beck's RV when his dad started speaking again. "Oh just one more thing, what is saw you two doing in the car tonight is not to happen around our family. We are visiting my parents, who are old-fashioned and believe a couple's relationship should be kept private. Understand me?" He stated rather than asked.

"Okay dad" Beck replied for the both of us. As we were leaving Beck whispered in my ear so his dad couldn't hear, "I suppose that means we will just have to get it out of our systems tonight then so." I felt my heart beat begin to rise dramatically as soon as those words left his mouth. All I could do was nod my head in agreement.

By now it was very dark out and extremely cold as we ran the short distance from the house to Beck's RV. We quickly shut the door and locked it, to prevent the heat from escaping. The RV being so small helps to keep the heat in during winter. I could my suitcase he had packed for me in the corner beside his bed. He was really sweet for doing that, just to make the trip a surprise. He better have brought clothes that I like because otherwise he's in a lot of trouble!

I came back to reality when I heard a noise and a familiar smell fill the RV...Beck was making me coffee. I'm actually really lucky to have him as my boyfriend, although I'd never admit that to anyone.

"Babe" Beck said to me, once again taking me away from my train of thought. "Yeah?" I replied turning around to face him. "When I was packing stuff for you, I saw that picture you had of me in a frame beside your bed..." he said to me while grinning. "And?" I asked, trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal. "And...You miss me!" he said sounding very pleased and excited. "I do not!" I replied, faking annoyance. Beck wanted an answer from me, and the only way to do that was to tickle me. So that's exactly what he did, God help that child when I get my breath back!

"Beck STOP!" I tried to yell, while trying to get out of his strong hold on me. He suddenly stopped tickling me and turned me around so that I was lying on my back, Beck hovering on top of me, as though not to crush me, and he had my arms pinned above my head. I couldn't move an inch, damn him for being so strong!

"Say you miss me!"

"NO!"

"Say it!"

"I said no!"

"SAY IT!"

"FINE! I miss you when you are not around!" I half yelled, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"I love you" he said sweetly. The three words i love to hear the most.

"I love you too" I reply, I know he loves it when I say it too. ... "Now get the hell off me!"

Beck just laughs and gets off me, but not before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

_**Well that's it for today guys! I know I update kinda late at night, but that's because of school! I'll update within the next 2 days, depending on how many reviews I get. But definitely before Thursday. But if you want a chapter tomorrow... REVIEW! :D thanks **_

_**WannabeWest xx**_


	3. Saved by the Phone

Saved by the Phone

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they honestly made my day! And like I said, if I got enough reviews i would update, so here it is! :) I tried to do Beck's pov in this one, so please let me know what you prefer... enjoy :) **_

_Beck just laughs and gets off me, but not before giving me a quick peck on the lips._

*In Becks Rv at night*

Jade's pov

Once beck was on his feet he helped me up. I gave him a small punch in the arm for tickling me, I didn't hit him nearly as hard as I could of and he knew that because he just smiled.

"So what are we going to do tonight? Just watch a movie?" I asked, honestly curious at what our plans were, and I also wanted to make sure he had no more secret trips planned anytime soon.

Beck finished making my coffee and handed it to me. It was so hot, I'm pretty sure I burnt my tongue, but ah well, it was a good type of pain. "Well I was thinking we could just relax and watch a movie since we have to be up early tomorrow" he answered.

Aww, i thought we were gonna have some fun, judging by what he whispered in my ear. Beck obviously saw my disappointment because he began smirking and said "But first I want to make out with my super hot girlfriend" while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I simply smiled and walked over to him. Beck put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, and I went willingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached on my tippy-toes to kiss him. Suddenly our lips were moving in perfect synchronisation. It's like they were made to fit together. This time it was him to ask for entrance to my mouth with his tongue, which I obliged to. Our tongues battled for dominance but beck soon gave up knowing I always win. My tongue explored his mouth, like his did to mine. Even though we have down this a million times, each time had the same amount of passion and desire as the last, sometimes even more!

As we kissed his hands had travelled down to the backs of my thighs and in one quick motion he lifted me off the ground. I gasped a little into the kiss and I could feel the smile on becks lips as he kissed me, happy he had managed to surprise me once again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to kiss him deeply as he began walking towards the bed. He pulled me close to him so our chests were pressed up against each other to stop me from falling. He gently put me down on the bed, never once was there loss of contact of our lips.

Before I knew what was happening, I was taking becks flannel shirt off and threw it down onto the floor somewhere. That left him in his white wife beater showing off his muscles and his somewhat baggy jeans. I began to pull his wife beater off him, allowing me to see his amazing muscles, and defined abs.

I could feel his fingers lingering at the hem of my top when suddenly becks phone started to ring, letting him now he had received a text message. We reluctantly pulled away from each other breathless, and the realisation of what would of happened if we weren't stopped sunk in. Like I said we had never talked about it before so neither of us knew how to act.

"Sorry" Beck said still trying to catch his breath, while pulling his wife beater back over his head. "No, it's ok" I replied, I was really enjoying kissing him, I mean who wouldn't ? I have the satisfaction of seeing the girls' faces at school when I kiss Beck in the hallways, pure jealousy!

"Saved by the phone" he said awkwardly, trying to get back to normal. I just laughed just as awkwardly in response, not knowing what else to do.

Beck pov

Once I got my shirt back on I went to see what had interrupted mine and Jade's fun. Lately we've been getting interrupted a lot, first the car horn, then my dad, wow that was embarrassing and now... A text from Andre.

To: Beck

From: Andre

Message: hey man! Just wanted to say have fun in Canada with your folks! If you don't reply I'll take it that jade killed you when you told her how she would be spending her midterm break! :)

I laughed to myself after reading that message, it was decent of him to text though.

To: Andre

From: Beck

Message: hey! No I'm not dead, although I will be if jade doesn't have fun on this trip! I promised her she'd have a good time, although I'm doubtful considering she hates Canadians, except me of course! I still don't know why though ...

While I was texting Andre, Jade had gone into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

To: Beck

From: Andre

Message: yeah I wonder what she's got against Canadians :s sorry dude I gotta go, I'm going to the movies with Tori :) I finally asked her and she said yes :D

I smiled at this, Andre has liked Tori ever since she arrived at HA but never had the guts to ask her out, until now apparently.

To: Andre

From: Beck

Message: congrats man! I told you she would say yes! Well have fun, talk to you when I get back :)

I texted back and then put my phone down.

"Babe come lie down with me" I heard jade say. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She had her back against my chest. "Who texted you?" she asked, sounding like she was genuinely interested. "Andre, he just texted to say have fun and that he was going to the cinema with Tori" I answered while yawning.

"Finally!" Jade exclaimed. "She can finally stop flirting with you now!" Jade said happily. I knew better than to argue so I simply said goodnight and kissed her hair before falling to sleep with Jade in my arms.

_**AN: Let me know in the reviews or by pming me what you think about the story and any suggestions you have I would love to read, and if I decide to use your idea, I'll let everyone know! Also I would like to know what you guys think about beck and jades relationship, am I putting too much kissing in? Not enough? Should I go further? You tell me! :D same as always ... REVIEW ! Thanks**_

_**Wannabewest xx**_


	4. What are you staring at?

What are you staring at?

_**Hello to my wonderful readers! :D I can't thank you enough for your inspiring reviews! **_

_**Oh and I received a review from: **__**Jacobhvilvd, you mentioned a cousin having a crush on Jade...That was my EXACT plan! :O So anyway please review! Enjoy **_

_I knew better than to argue so I simply said goodnight and kissed her hair before falling to sleep with Jade in my arms._

*Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, Beck and Jade at the airport at 5:30am*

Beck's pov

"Jade, I'm going to drop something!" I said frantically while trying to juggle my two suitcases and Jades three. Trust Jade to have so many necessities. "Need some help?" Jade asked sweetly. "Yes please" I replied urgently. "Yeah? Well too bad!" Jade said in her usual tone. Jade was in a really bad mood this morning because I made the mistake of telling her we didn't have time to make coffee as we were already late. And now I'm paying for that decision now unfortunately.

As I was about to drop the case on top, my dad took it off and put it on the luggage trolley he had just found. Once I regained my balance I helped him put the rest of our cases on the trolley.

"So, Jade would you like to go get something to eat seeing as you and Beck had no breakfast this morning?" my mom asked Jade. "We'll see you at the gate" was all Jade said before pulling me by the arm in the direction of Starbucks. I heard my dad say something along the lines of "I have no idea why Beck puts up with that girl!". Ughh, like I haven't heard that before!

Jade and I walked hand-in-hand through the crowded airport, listening to the annoying voice come over the tannoy, watching people rush in all directions to get to their gate. We finally reached Starbucks, just to be met by a long queue of people waiting in line. "I hate waiting in lines!" Jade told me. "I know babe, but we have loads of time before we board the plane." I said reassuringly. "Yeah but still! There's nothing to do!" she replied clearly frustrated.

I knew instantly how to pre-occupy her. I suddenly closed the distance between us and placed my hands on her hips. As putting them any lower would be inappropriate in a busy airport. Jade didn't seem to understand what I was trying to do as she gave me a confused look. "Come here" I whispered so low, Jade was the only one who could here. She finally understood and leaned forward with a smirk on her face. She kissed me and sparks were flying. Every time I kiss Jade, it's better than the previous one, even though each one is full of passion. I kissed her back forcefully, maybe a little too forceful, because she stumbled back a little to keep her balance. "Ewww!" we both heard a young sounding voice scream. We pulled apart to see who it was.

While we were kissing, we had drawn quite an audience, most people in Starbucks were staring at us with judging looks on their faces. Clearly Jade was sick of it because all of a sudden she yelled "What are you all staring at? Do you have a problem with me kissing my super hot boyfriend while I wait in line? Because if you do, you can get out of my face!". There were many shocked faces now and the entire cafe was now listening to Jade. She seemed unaffected by it as she turned around and said to the server who had a terrified look on her face "black coffee, two sugars" . The server quickly made the coffee and gave it to Jade, who practically threw the money at her.

I gave the women an apologizing look as Jade dragged me out of the shop, leaving everyone in there stunned.

*On the plane. Jade sitting at the window beside Beck, who is sitting beside his dad.*

I was going to spend the flight talking to Jade about Canada and what we can do for fun, but my dad insisted on sitting beside us to keep an eye on us. I mean really? What does he think we are going to do during a flight? Only Jade could have an answer to that.

~Jade's pov~

As the plane began to make its way to the runway, the airhostesses started to check that every passenger was in their seat, with their seatbelts fastened. When the blonde airhostess reached our row, she made an extra effort to bend over Mr. Oliver, putting less than an inch between Beck's face and her chest. My eyes went wide, before I regained my composure and said in a fake sweet voice "Excuse me, but do you mind getting on with your job and stop shoving your chest in my boyfriends face. Because if you don't, I have no problem in demonstrating to the passengers how to break and airhostesses arm." I said threateningly.

She seemed to get the message because she hurried of quickly with a second look. Smart move. Beck had a knowing look on his face, but his father's face was priceless. He was shocked at what I had said, and how I had phrased it, but hey, I'm not some to beat around the bush. Deal with it! I was still absolutely wrecked, so I got comfortable and laid my head against Beck's shoulder and closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

~Beck's pov~

When Jade said that to the women I was both surprised and proud, strangely enough. I was surprised that Jade hadn't cursed at her, but I think she is trying to tone it down as my dad is right beside me. I felt her lay her head against shoulder and her breathing begin to relax.

I was tired too so I rested my head in top of Jade's and fell asleep. This was going to be a long 2 hour flight!

_**So there you go! Sorry I updated so late at night, I have so many tests in school tomorrow! So please review if you want another chapter tomorrow! And also I'd love to read your suggestions! Thank you! :D**_

_**WannabeWest xx**_


	5. Stupid Canada

Stupid Canada

_**Hey What's up my amazing reviewers? Thank you so much for your reviews, they honestly put a smile on my face all day long and make me all giddy :P LOL anyway, same as usual. This is mainly a filler chapter but still, enjoy **_

_I was tired too so I rested my head in top of Jade's and fell asleep. This was going to be a long 2 hour flight!_

*Beck, Jade and Beck's parents are getting off the plane in Canada*

~Beck's pov~

"I'm freezing!" I hear Jade complain once she stepped of the stairs and onto Canadian soil. It was 8:00am in the morning and it was so cold you could see frost when you spoke. I had told her this morning not to wear her denim shorts, but did she listen? NO! Bet she's regretting that now.

"When we get into the airport you can go change in the bathrooms while I help my Dad get the bags." I told her. As soon as we entered the airport, Jade made a beeline to the bathrooms, with my mom following behind her to go freshen up. Should I tell her I didn't pack any clothes in the hand luggage? Nah, she'll find out soon enough and when she does, I do not want to be there. Don't get me wrong I love Jade with all my heart but I have learned that it's best to stay away from her when she is angrier than usual.

The flight had gone pretty well once Jade had fallen asleep, well except for the conversation I had with my dad.

_Flashback _

_Jade had fallen asleep, with her head resting on my shoulder, so I lay my head on top of hers and closed my eyes only to have my dad tap me on my shoulder. "I want to talk to you about Jade, while she is asleep." my dad said to me seriously. "What about Jade?" I asked, I mean I knew he didn't like Jade but, what did he want to know? I thought._

"_Well son, answer this question honestly, why are you with her? Her personality is so mean and dark, she has no manners and she drags you everywhere. Why do you put up with that?" He asked me. Of course he had to ask this question, everyone else I knew asked me this almost on a daily basis. "First of all, Jade isn't mean to me, she may be sarcastic but not mean without it being a joke. I love the fact that she isn't like everyone else, that she isn't afraid to be herself. She doesn't drag me around, I go willingly, I love spending time with her, but most importantly, I love Jade. What you and mom have, Jade and I have." I answered with complete honesty._

_My dad clearly wasn't expecting my answer because he was speechless. He just said "Okay, but make sure she is nicer to your grandparents." "Don't count on it" I replied before finally falling asleep._

_End of flashback_

~Jade's pov~

As soon as we walked into the airport I ran to the restrooms with my carry-on bag to go change into something warm. Canada was too cold! When I got into the bathroom, there was a long queue of people waiting to use the toilet. Ughh, not again! I was annoyed and being impatient, so I just said "Get out of my way!" and skipped the line and walked straight into a cubicle some women had just left. "Sorry about that" I heard Beck's mother say to the women in the queue. Apologising is weak.

I opened my bag and rummaged through it, only to find that Beck hadn't packed any clothes in the hand luggage. "Ahhhhhh! Stupid Canada!" I screamed while I punched the stall door. I am going to kill him! He didn't even tell me, he just let me waste my time. I opened the door strongly and heard it hit the wall as I stalked out of the bathrooms to find Beck, leaving Mrs. Oliver in the bathroom.

I saw him and his dad waiting by the exit waiting for us. I quickened my pace and walked straight up to him, ready to start yelling but he grabbed me into a hug before I had the chance to say anything. I was a little confused at his sudden embrace, especially with his dad standing inches away, but I responded normally and wrapped my arms around him to. Beck continued to hug me for a minute or two until he eventually pulled away and leaned in, but not kissing me.

He left less than an inch between our lips and said "I love you, you know that right?" What's with the sudden declaration of love? "You better" I replied simply. He raised his eyebrows at me, telling me he wanted a real answer, "Yeah, of course I do, and I love you too." I said quietly so Mr. Oliver didn't hear. Beck didn't seem to mind he was standing next to us because he spoke normally. Beck grinned from ear to ear and leaned down to kiss me sweetly. Even though I was in heels, Beck was still a good 2 or 3 inches taller than me. Mr. Oliver cleared his throat, letting us know he was still beside us.

"Aww how sweet. Young love! Remember when we couldn't keep our hands off each other!" Mrs. Oliver said adoringly. Beck pulled away instantly and said "Okay too much information there, thanks for that!" Beck said grossed out at what his mother had just said. "Like you don't enjoy the alone time in the bedroom" Mr. Oliver said while wiggling his eyebrows at Beck. I instantly blushed and hid my face in the crook of Beck's neck. "Dad!" Beck exclaimed, just as embarrassed as I was.

"Melda!" Mrs. Oliver screamed excitedly. We all turned around to see a tall, brown-haired young women, I'd say she was no older than 20. She had freckles on each cheek and had her hair toed neatly in a pony tail. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a warm looking brown cardigan.

Mrs. Oliver ran towards her and took her into a tight hug. Beck's father followed suit and Beck took my hand and led me towards them. "This is my cousin Ali, we were really close when we were kids." Beck whispered in my ear as we approached them. "BECK!", Ali screeched as she laid eyes on Beck.

_**Okay so there you go! Hope you like it! Review and you will get another chapter tomorrow :D Btw I have nothing against Canada, Jade just doesn't like it. So any guesses about what's going to happen in Canada? Thanks and REVIEW! **_

_**WannabeWest xx **_


	6. Dude, are you deaf?

Dude, are you deaf?

_**Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing my chapters, it really does mean so much! :D And a special thanks to my loyal reviewers who have reviewed on all of my chapters! So here you go enjoy**_

"_BECK!", Ali screeched as she laid eyes on Beck._

*At the airport exit with Ali and Beck's aunty Melda.*

~Jade's pov~

Ali ran towards Beck and jumped into his arms. Beck was equally as happy to see her, because he picked her up off the ground and spun her around in circles. Usually this would have annoyed me, but they are cousins and if anything happened between them, it would just be wrong. After about 2 or 3 spins, Beck finally set Ali back onto her feet. She wobbled a little from dizziness before she turned to me and gave me a hug. She pulled back when she realised I wasn't going to hug her back. It was a little awkward to be honest.

"Hi! I'm Beck's older cousin Ali, and the women that Becks parents are talking to, is my mom Melda, Beck's aunty. It's nice to meet you, are you one of Beck's friends from school?" she asked politely. Friends? Hadn't Beck told her we were dating? Is he that embarrassed by me that he didn't tell anyone about me?

I'll talk to him later about it, but for now I'm going to prove to him I can be nice. I was going to try to be nice anyway, I mean, they're his family and I want to make a good impression. "Ali, this is my girlfriend Jade", Beck answered proudly. The tone in his voice made me smile. "Hi, nice to meet you" I said trying my best not to puke all over her pink outfit. Yuck!

"Awwwww! Little Beckett has got a girlfriend! How cute! Beck and Jade sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" she sang happily. "Ok shut up" I said, easily giving up on being nice, she just wasn't worth it.

"Ali, come on, I'm 16 I'm not little anymore!" Beck said. "BECK! You've turned out to be a fine young man! Now come here and give your aunty Melda a kiss!" Melda said as she walked towards him. "Hi aunty Mel" Beck said as she squeezed him in a tight hug. "Now who have we hear?" Melda asked looking at me. "Hi, I'm Jade, Beck's girlfriend" I answered this time. "Oh so this is the girl you've been telling me about over the phone?" she said while looking at Beck. "Well, I say Beck, you have a good eye, your girlfriend's very pretty." Melda continued. I faked my best smile, but Beck knew what I was doing and just laughed. Which earned him a punch in the arm from me, successfully shutting him up.

"So let's get going back to Nana's house, and Jade can meet the rest of the family." Melda said cheerily.

*Beck's parents, Beck and Jade, Melda and Ali in the car, almost at Nana's house.*

~Beck's pov~

"So how many Canadians am I going to have to put up with this week?" Jade asked me. "What's wrong with Canadians?" Ali asked. "They're too full of energy and wear bright colours and are always happy." Jade replied. Ali looked confused but didn't say anything else.

"To answer your question babe, there are going to be 12 of us in the house. My parents, you and I, aunty Melda and her three kids Ali, Amelia and Alexa, my nana and papa and my other aunty Jen and her son Jason." I answered. Wow, I knew thought about that. That is a lot of people in one house for an entire week! "You have a big family Beck!" Jade said surprised. Compared to her family mine is huge, it's just Jade and her parents at her house.

We arrived at the house and as we pulled up outside, we saw the whole family waiting outside for us to welcome us home. God I'd missed them so much! We all hopped out of the car, Melda and Ali bringing our bags inside while my parents hugged every member of my family. I did the same, until I remembered Jade knew no one here.

"So who's this hot chick then?" Jason said as he walked towards Jade. I feared for Jason's safety the second those words left his mouth. I hadn't told them I had a girlfriend. Trust Jason to hit on MY girlfriend the minute he lays on her. He's the "badboy" in our family, complete player and has never had a serious girlfriend. He's just an obnoxious 18 year old. We were never close even as young children.

"The hot chick will break your leg if you take one more step closer" Jade said to him while glaring at him. That's my girl! If looks could kill, he would be a gonner! "Ohh feisty! I like!" Jason said with a grin, but he stopped walking all the same. I thought I'd better introduce Jade to everyone now. I walked over to her, wrapped my arm around her waist and turned towards by family, who had all re-gathered together. I felt Jade lean into my side, so I held my grip on her stronger. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Jade" I said while smiling. "Hey" was all Jade said in her usual flat tone of voice.

"Well hello pet! It's a pleasure to meet you" my nana said as she shook Jade's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you too." Jade said as nicely as she could. I was proud of her, she was really making an effort with my family. "I have to finish getting dinner ready, so Beck will show you around and bring you to your room to get settled in." Nana said before she turned around and followed the rest of my family back into the house.

"Well, I think you and I should get to know each other better, don't you think?" Jason said to Jade with a smirk on his face. "Dude are you deaf? I'm your cousins girlfriend!" Jade replied, clearly annoyed at Jason's poor attempts at hitting on her. "Doesn't bother me" he replied while stepping closer and closer to Jade. He was so dead now! Well, nice knowing you Jason!

Jade grabbed his arm and pulled it around his back, pulling hard enough to break his arm. Like what the police do when they are arresting someone. She then kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall to the ground, chest first. Jade kneeled down beside him and said, "Don't ever try anything with me again? Got it?"

Jade walked towards me and leaned up to me. I thought she wanted a kiss, so I kissed her sweetly while I took her hands in mine. After a minute she pulled back and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry for hurting your cousin, I just lost it, I hope you're not mad at me." I was the only one, who got to see the real Jade. The vulnerable sweet and innocent side of her. I loved that she trusted me that much, so I leaned down once more and kissed her with more passion this time. "It's ok, he deserved it, and I can never stay mad at you." I said soothingly when we had pulled apart.

I looked over at Jason, who was dusting himself off and trying to get the dirt and mud off his white and blue top. "I'm not scared of you" he said. Clearly he was speaking to Jade because me? Scary? I don't think so! "Yeah we'll see." Jade replied before I took her hand and walked into the foyer of the huge mansion, that was my former home.

_**So there you have it guys! It's a little longer than usual, so I hope you like it! And to answer a question I got, I have no idea where in Canada I am basing this! So please review, and I'll post another chapter tomorrow! I can promise you the next chapter will be really good! Happy 11/11/11! Thank you! **_

_**WannabeWest xx**_


	7. You're mine!

You're mine!

_**Hello! I am soooo sorry for not updating yesterday! I was just too busy yesterday and I was out with my friends last night till 12 at night, so then it was too late. But this chapter is REALLY long and has Bade fluff, jealousy and humour! Triple threat! LOL! Hope you forgive me! Enjoy **_

_"I'm not scared of you" he said. Clearly he was speaking to Jade because me? Scary? I don't think so! "Yeah we'll see." Jade replied before I took her hand and walked into the foyer of the huge mansion, that was my former home._

~Jade's pov~

We walked through the front doors into the house. It actually looked alright from the outside. I was holding Becks hand, but I felt him squeeze my hand really tight and when I looked at his face, it was annoyed with a hint of something else, but I wasn't sure what. His mouth was in a tight line on his face. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he replied. Really Beck? Do you think I'm blind? I could feel the anger radiating off him.

"You're hurting my hand." I said, trying not to sound whiny, because everyone knows only wimps are whiny. "Oh, sorry" Beck said while letting go off my hand. He still hadn't looked at me at all throughout this conversation. I am definitely going to talk to him when we get to our room. "So, do you want to go to our room first or do you want me to give you a tour of the house?" Beck asked.

"Our room." I answered without hesitation. "Okay it's up here." He said while walking up the stairs with me following behind him. We walked up the staircase and took a right when we reached the top. It was a long hallway with 3 doors on both sides of the hallway. Although it looked like a country house from outside, it was actually quite modern on the inside. And best of all, they used no pink and they had black ornaments and black picture designs on their walls! We reached the very end of the corridor and our room was the last room on the left. "Well this is it." Beck said while opening the door for me, clearly still annoyed.

His room was alright, no black but I can fix that no problem. There was a large window opposite the door, giving us a view of the amazing landscape. Green hills everywhere, it was nothing like Hollywood, that's for sure! There were dark blue curtains draped over the window and the walls were painted cream. There were two single beds against the left wall. The bedspreads were a dark blue colour and separated by a wooden night stand. There was a wooden desk against the right wall with shelves full of books nailed to the wall above the desk. The desk was very neat, typical Beck, with a really old looking computer on it. It was a pretty big room, with lots of space. We were both just standing in the middle of the room awkwardly, so I decided to ask him what was going on with him. Maybe he's mad at me for hurting Jason? I love inflicting pain on anyone and everyone EXCEPT Beck. I hate seeing him hurt and upset. Yeah, that's right, Jade West has feeling. Big woop!

"Beck why are you mad at me?" I asked in my sweet voice, reserved only for him. He snapped his head in my direction so fast, I swear it almost gave me whiplash. "Why would you think I'm mad at you? Jade I could never stay mad at you" he reassured me. "Then why do you look so mad? You've barely said a word to me since we entered the house. Are you upset that I hurt Jason?" I asked getting impatient. I saw his eyes narrow evilly when I mentioned Jasons name. "Honestly Jade, I'm fin-" "Don't say you're fine!" I screeched. "But I am!" He shot back. "No you're not! Don't lie to me!" I yelled. "I'm not lying!" he protested weakly. "BECK!" I screamed, completely losing my patience. The entire family was probably listening to out shouting match from downstairs, but hey who cares! I'll get Beck to explain it later. They're going to be living with us for a week, so they better get used to it.

"I'm jealous!" Beck yelled at me. "I'm ... I'm jealous okay?" He said defeated while looking at the ground. Jealous? I didn't understand. How could the cool, calm and laidback Beck Oliver be jealous? Who could he be jealous of? He's by far the best looking guy in our school! "What do you mean you're jealous?" I said, my voice returning to a normal volume level. "I mean Jade, that I hate when guys look at you with lust in their eyes, when they try to hit on you, when they talk about how amazing and hot you are and how they wished you would go out with them instead!", he was yelling. Beck never yells, so this must really have worked him up. "Even though you and I are together, they still think they have a chance with you and I hate it! I thought here in Canada I would have a break from all that at school, but Jason has already started hitting on you! The thought of any other guy kissing you sickens me! You are mine Jadelyn West! No on elses!" he continued. He was about to say something else but I crashed my lips against his and grabbed his face between my hands, to make sure he couldn't get away.

I finally know how he really feels. I used to be so frustrated that I was the only insecure and jealous one in our relationship, since Beck never said anything before today. The whole Jason thing must have pushed him over the edge since he is family. I really knew that he loved me when he said the last words "You're mine". That made me love him even more than I already did if that's possible. I'll let it slide this time that he used my full name, because he knows I hate it when he does that.

Beck wrapped his arms around me so tight I could barely breath, but I didn't care. I was content and I didn't want to be anywhere but in his arms at that moment. We both opened our mouths at the same time. Our tongues fought for dominance as my fingers knotted in his hair while his hands roamed my body which was securely pressed up against his. As we were kissing, Beck lead us over to one of the single beds. I lay down and Beck lay down on top of me, carrying his weight on his arms so he doesn't crush me. We were kissing deeply when Beck grabbed my waist and rolled us off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thump! "Sorry, are you ok? I forgot it was a single bed." He said breathlessly while rubbing his head. I just started laughing at how ridiculous that was.

One minute I was in pure bliss kissing my boyfriend, and the next we are in a heap on the floor legs tangled together. Beck laughed with me until we were both in tears. As we re-gained our composer, and tried to breath normally again, we heard Nana call up the stairs and say "Dinner is ready!" "Coming!" Beck replied for both of us. "Let's go." Beck said to me whilst managing to get to his feet somehow. He helped me up and I went straight to the mirror to fix my make-out hair. But there was nothing I could do about my chapped lips. Ah well! When I was finished, Beck took my hand and we began to make our way down to the dining room down stairs, for our first family dinner of the week, This should be good, I thought sarcastically.

_**So there it is! I hope this long chapter makes up for not updating yesterday! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! Keep reviewing and I'll update again tomorrow I promise! Love you guys! Thanks **_

_**WannabeWest xx **_


	8. You are smokin' hot!

You are smokin' hot!

_**Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, my life is super hectic right now! So I will be updating as much as possible but no longer than 2 days between updates! Ok, so here you go! Enjoy **_

*Jade and Beck are about to join the family for dinner.*

~Becks pov~

I was walking down the stairs with Jade behind me on our way to dinner. I was holding her hand behind my back as we made our way down. When we reached the bottom, I pulled Jade towards me by her hand. She rested her head on my shoulder while our hands were joined together hanging loosely by our sides. Our bodies pressed together. I knew Jade was trying to be nice so my family would like her but I just want her to be herself. My parents have never liked her, but I don't care what they think. I'm happy and that's all that matters. At first I was glad Jade was being nice, but now I just want her to be Jade. The non-apologetic, stubborn, sarcastic dark girl I fell in love with. Also as a plus, it might scare Jason enough to never go near her again. I'm aware that he is my cousin, but I swear if he ever touches Jade he will regret it big time!

"Jade" I said softly. "Yeah?" I could feel her breath on my neck because it made me shiver a little. "Stop being nice", I said, while closing my eyes. I felt Jade take her head off my shoulder, so I opened them again. "What?" She asked, laughing a bit. "You tell me to be nice all the time to strangers in school, but when it's your family you say don't be nice? You're twisted Beck." She answered. I just realized now how it must have sounded to her, so I rephrased it, "I mean, be yourself. Don't act nice to my family, they want to get to know YOU. Not someone you pretend to be." "Yeah but they won't like me." Jade replied. "Since when do you care what people think?" I asked shocked, Jade always makes a big deal about how she doesn't care about what people say about her. "Okay, I'll be myself. But it's not my fault when your parents ask you to break up with me." Jade stated. "They wouldn't ask me to break up with you, they'd beg me!" I replied while grinning at the joke. Jade however didn't find it very funny, as she stomped on my foot with her high-heel and walked away. Man that hurt!

Jade turned around in anger and walked about 3 feet, only to be met by 2 corridors leading to 2 different sections of the house and there was a door on front of her as well. Jade had no idea where she was going so she just huffed and yelled my name to tell her which way to go. "It's this way babe", I whispered in her ear as I grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor to the left. There were a few doors on either side of the wall, but the kitchen was open-planned at the end of the hallway. We heard voices and laughing as we approached the arch ahead of us that led straight into the kitchen.

"Ah good you're here." My aunty Jen welcomed us. "You're sitting down the end of the table beside Jason" she continued. I took a deep breath and walked towards Jason and took the seat next to Jason because I wouldn't be able to trust him if Jade sat next to him. As I pulled out the chair, Jason said "Aww Jade, why don't you sit next to me?" "Because I don't want to puke every time I look to my right," Jade snapped. And she's back! I was really happy about this. I know how insecure Jade is, and making her change herself for a week is not helping that issue. My entire family were sitting down at the table listening to us. Jason didn't have a comeback for that one so he just coughed as if nothing was said.

I sat down and began eating my dinner when I saw Jason get up and go to the fridge. When he returned, he stood behind Jades chair and said, "Jade, I got you some ice." I looked at him confused and so did Jade. "Why?" Jade asked flatly. "Because, Jade you are smokin' hot!" Jason said with a huge smile on his face. I heard a few chuckles from my family when he said that. Jade looked angry and as she rose from her seat, I knew something was going to happen.

Jade took the cup from Jasons hand and emptied the cup full of ice down the inside of his shirt! "Cold!" Jason screamed before running off into the bathroom to fix himself. "Nice one babe." I said to her as I leaned over the table to give her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled discretely and sat back down to finally eat dinner in peace. Or so I thought...

"So Jade, tell us about yourself," aunt Melda said while shoving a fork full of lasagne in her mouth. "Ughh fine! I live in Hollywood with my parents. I'm an only child. I go to school at Hollywood arts and I'm the best actress and singer there." Jade answered honestly. "That's great honey!" Melda said. "Don't call me honey." Jade replied while glaring daggers at my innocent aunty. "Beck we haven't caught up in ages! Tell us about your relationship with Jade!" Ali said excitedly. Jade gave me a pointed look as to say, don't reveal anything personal. I smiled at her to let her know, I wouldn't tell them any secrets we had. "Ehh sure, what do you want to know?" I asked to everyone at the table as once again they were all listening. They really must have missed me! "Everything!"Ali squealed. Jade groaned audibly, everyone was confused except me. I just laughed quietly. "Okay, we've been dating for 2 and a half years, we spend most of our time together and I am madly in love with Jade" I answered. Jade looked down at her plate to hide her blush. "Aww that's sweet!" My nana said.

"Yeah, not to sweet when you catch them kissing passionately in Becks car at night." My dad huffed still annoyed. "Hahahaha of course Beck!"Ali laughed wildly. As Ali laughed, Jason returned in a clean shirt and took his seat. "What have I missed?" Jason asked. "Becks dad caught Beck and Jade kissing in his car!" Ali said as she wiped her eyes with laughter. "Oh, yeah, I heard a bang earlier while you two were upstairs. I've taken it you two have christened one of the single beds already then," Jason said while smirking. I knew Jade wasn't going to be happy with that comment about our love life, which still hasn't gone further than a heated make-out session by the way. Jade stood up abruptly as Jason laughed. I got up as well confused at what Jade was going to do to him now. "You're just jealous you're not getting any!" Jade said to him angrily. Great now my entire family thinks at 16 years old, Jade and I had gone all the way. And she was worried I would give away to much personal information! Jade grabbed my arm and stormed off down the hallway. I looked back to see my familys' faces, they were all completely shocked and stunned at Jades revelation. Well, if that doesn't stop Jason from going after Jade, nothing will!

_**Okay so this is my longest chapter yet! Hope this makes up for not updating yesterday! I need ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS for me to UPDATE another chapter! Thanks! **_

_**WannabeWest xx**_


	9. My favourite place

My favourite place.

_**Disclaimer**__**: okay, I completely forgot to say on my previous chapters that I do **__**not**__** own Victorious.**_

_**AN: I am sooooo sorry for not updating! I have been away for the past week, so I couldn't update, so this chapter will be really long! This chapter is FULL of FLUFF :D Thank you for the amazing reviews! Enjoy **_

*Beck and Jade leaving the kitchen during the family dinner.*

~Jade pov~

I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get out of that house before I killed that Jason kid! I mean who the hell does he think he is! He's Becks cousin and he's hitting on me! Ughh desperate! And now Becks family think we have slept together, just great! I hate him! Even if I wasn't dating Beck I still wouldn't give him a second look. I was storming down the long narrow hallway, no idea which door would lead me out of this stupid Canadian house.

"Jade wait!" I heard Beck yell after me. I ignored him and kept walking until I noticed two glass sliding doors to my left, which opened up onto a beautiful big garden. There was a patio up a quarter of the garden from the house. On it was a barbeque, outdoor table and chairs and 3 sun loungers too. After the patio, grass took over. It seemed to stretch for miles. Many different colours of flowers covered the walls on either side of the wide garden. In the middle of the garden there was a magnificent marble water fountain. The clear water shooting into the sky and glistening from the sun rays. The hot sun was shining in the cloudless blue sky. I was standing in awe of what lay before me.

As I was standing on front of the glass, Beck had caught up with me. He stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my left shoulder. "It's beautiful" I whispered, still staring at the garden. "You really are" Beck whispered back as he kissed the side of my neck. His hot breath against my skin made my heart race. He knew I loved it when he made those cheesy comments but I have to keep up my tough girl image, which Beck knows and loves. "Cheesy much?" I say, my voice full of sarcasm. "Guilty as charged" he replies as he begins to spin me around to face him. He had a huge goofy grin on his face which made me share a small smile too. "What?" I asked, getting annoyed at why he was still smiling at me like an idiot. "I want to show you my favourite place in the whole world" Beck said happily. To be honest I was quite intrigued as the where his favourite place was.

"You're going to bring me there no matter what I say aren't you?" I repl. "Yup" Beck says while popping the p. He leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was short but sweet. I opened my eyes when I felt him pull away. "And you're going to love it" Beck said excitedly. "Yeah good luck with that." I shot back, acting uninterested.

Beck took my hand and opened the sliding doors on front of us. Thank God I was still wearing my shorts as the weather had gotten a lot better since this morning. We walked out into the garden, and the smell of flowers filled the air. I have to admit, they smelled pretty good! We walked hand in hand and talked for what seemed like ages, through the unbelievably long garden until we reached a 10 foot high grey wall.

"This is your favourite place?" I asked slightly amused at my boyfriend's strange choice. "No silly, this is the end of my Nana's garden. We have to climb over the wall to get to my favourite place." Beck answered while chuckling. "Wait WHAT? You expect me to climb that wall in shorts!" I screeched. "It'll be worth it babe relax, I will give you a boost over the wall and then I'll climb over."Beck assured me. "The things I do for you Beckett Oliver." I say while putting my foot into his awaiting hands ready to push me up and onto the wall. "Ready?" Beck asked. "Yeah , whatever" I replied uninterested. Suddenly I was pushed 5 foot into the air against the wall. I knew Beck was strong, but not that strong! Man was he buff! And he is all mine I thought to myself, grinning with satisfaction.

I climbed onto the top of the wall and sat on top, waiting for Beck before jumping down and onto the grass below. I wiped my hands together to get the dust off them and as I looked up I saw the exact same view that I saw from our bedroom window. Luscious green hills everywhere, continuing on for as far as I could see. I heard Becks shoe sliding on the wall and I snapped back into reality. Beck hooshed himself onto the wall and sat beside me. "You ready to jump?" he asked excitedly, while inter-locking our fingers together. "Let's do this!" I said before I pushed myself of the wall, pulling Beck with me. As I fell, it felt as if I had been in the air for ages! I was amazing! Beck was right, I was actually having fun. I landed on the ground hunched over and my arms on front of me to protect my knees. As I looked up, proud of myself for land so expertly, I saw Beck do a duck and roll, clearly trying to make me laugh. He looked so silly, I began giggling as Beck was laughing and walking towards me. "Nice landing babe" I said while laughing a little. "Yeah, but now I've got grass all over me." He complained while smiling. "Turn around" I ordered, while shoving his shoulder, making him turn around. Beck now had his back to me and he was right, the back of his red checked flannel shirt was covered completely in loose strands of grass. I began brushing his back to get all of it off, while Beck got all the grass off his trousers. When he was somewhat clean again he turned around to face me. "Thank you" he said sweetly while leaning down to kiss me. If only I was taller!

The second our lips met sparks began to fly. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He took a step towards me and snaked his arms around my waist securely. I was running out of air but I couldn't care less, I just couldn't get enough of him. I truly loved him. Beck tightened his grip around me and picked me up. He pulled away from my lips and kissed my cheeks, forehead and nose while I giggled endlessly. Wow that was embarrassing! Beck was laughing in between kisses as he set me back down on my feet. "Beck stop!" I laugh-yelled at him, while turning my face away from him. "What? Can't I kiss my girlfriends' very kissable lips?" he asked innocently. "Yes, but not the face!" I answered while smiling. Ugh all this smiling and laughing, what's wrong with me! "Come on, we aren't far away now" Beck said while taking my hand again.

We began walking towards the first green hill about 5 minutes into the distance. The smell of freshly cut grass and flowers filled the air. We walked silently, just enjoying each others' company and the view. As we began to climb the slightly steep hill, Beck broke the silence. "My favourite place is just over this hill" he said, his face full of excitement. As we reached the top I was speechless for the second time. One day in Canada and I'm speechless, Canada is definitely changing me because I'm NEVER lost for words at home! There was a huge lake in between the hill we were standing on and the hill on the other side of the lake. It was beautiful. The clear blue water sparkled as the suns' rays reflected off it. I had never seen a sight like this before in my life! It was just so mesmerising! Beck saw the expression on my face and said, "It's amazing isn't it?". "Unbelievable" I replied in a whispered.

"Race you to the bottom?" I asked in a giddy mood. Beck's face lit up. "You're on!" he exclaimed before he began sprinting down the hill towards the lake. I began running too, trying to catch up with him, "Hey! No fair!" I called after him. He ignored me and kept running until he reached the bottom, with me finishing closely behind. We sat down panting trying to calm our breathing after our sudden sprint. Once our breathing relaxed, Beck lay down on the soft grass and I lay down beside him and rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his stomach. He placed one arm behind his head and wrapped his other arm around me, securing me in place, making sure I couldn't leave. As if I would go anywhere anyway!

After lying there without moving for a few minutes, Beck spoke "I think I like my favourite place a whole lot more now." "How come?" I asked as I lifted my head off his chest to look at him. "Because you're here with me" he answered with a smile. "Corny." I replied while giving him a slight shove. He knew I was only messing because I also gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh my God, it's so hot out here" I complained. "I know, hey how bout we go for a swim in the lake? I used to do it all the time when I was younger." "Really Beck? In our clothes?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. "No, I'm going swimming in my boxers, but you can wear your clothes if you don't mind wearing soaking wet clothes on the way home." Beck replied as he took his wife beater off and left it next to his already removed flannel shirt on the grass. I was wearing denim short shorts and a dark blue under top, with a black lace top over it. Hmm what will I wear?

I decided I didn't mind my shorts getting wet, so I began walking into the lake behind Beck in my shorts and my under top. No way was I getting my new lace top ruined and I didn't exactly want to go swimming in my bra. Beck turned around and walked towards me. Beck in just his black boxers = sexy! His abs looked amazing in the sunlight and his muscles looked amazing! I smiled widely as he took my hands in his. "Like what you see babe?" Beck asked confidently. "Shut up!" I said while punching his arm playfully. Beck just laughed and pulled me deeper into the water. When we were shoulder deep into the water, I wrapped my legs around Becks waist and wrapped my arms around his neck, and just hugged him. Beck was a little confused but held me tightly against him. "Thank you for agreeing to come on this trip with me" Beck said gently. "I love you" I said, as I looked directly into his eyes. A wide smile spread across his face at my willing declaration of love. "I love you too" he said while leaning in to kiss me. I was in pure bliss! Kissing my almost naked boyfriend in a warm lake in the middle of nowhere. Canada did have its perks after all!

_**Okay so there you have it! I hope you like this chapter, because personally this is my favourite. It's sooo long! 2000 words! :O So I hope you liked it and again sorry for the wait! I need AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS for the next chapter which will be up in the next 2 days. Spread the word to fellow Bade lovers and REVIEW!**_

_**P.S What did you think of the description? Do I need to add more detail? Because when I was writing it I could see it happen in my mind, I hope that's how it was for you guys? Thanks**_

_**WannabeWest xx**_


	10. It's called being romantic!

It's called being romantic!

_**AN: Hey readers! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! I have Christmas exams next Thursday and Friday so I have been really busy studying! But I'm back! Thank you for the amazing reviews, the last chp got so many reviews! I've been smiling about that all week long! Thanks and enjoy J**_

_I was in pure bliss! Kissing my almost naked boyfriend in a warm lake in the middle of nowhere. Canada did have its perks after all!_

*Beck and Jade at Beck's favourite place*

~Jades pov~

After kissing for quite a long time we pulled away for air. When I opened my eyes I noticed the sun was setting. It was nice, my favourite time of the day is night time. I love the darkness. The sky was not fully black, as the orange glow from the remaining shine from the sun filled the sky. It looked like one of those postcard pictures Beck had sent to me while he was in Canada last year. He probably took the picture himself knowing Beck.

"Jade, we should probably get going before it gets too dark." Beck said while beginning to walk out of the lake with me still wrapped around him. "Yeah, I suppose so." I replied, reluctantly letting go of Beck and walking the rest of the way out of the lake. "We should have brought towels." Beck said to me while drying himself with his flannel shirt. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock!" I said slightly irritated. "Sorry, we'll bring towels tomorrow" he replied while pulling his jeans on. "Is this the only thing to do around here?" I asked while I helped him get balance as he was still hopping around trying to get his jeans on and I was fully dressed already. " Thanks, and no there's a bunch of other stuff to do, but I thought you liked it here?" Beck asked as he intertwined our fingers together and began to walk back up over the hill.

"I do, but I don't want to spend a whole week here. You promised me that I'd have fun and you'd show me why you love Canada so much." I quoted him. "Okay, well we could go shopping in the town 30 minutes away? Or we could go to the beach?" he offered. "What's with you and water?" I asked laughing a bit. "Well for one thing, I get to see you in a bikini." Beck answered while grinning. I looked at him with my pierced eye-brow raised. "Just kidding, but it is a great sight." I looked down to hide my sudden blush. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough and Beck noticed and just chuckled.

By the time we reached the big wall the sky had gotten almost pitch black. Beck hooshed me over the wall and then followed closely behind. We walked in a comfortable silence until Beck asked me "So what do you think of my family?" "I hate Jason, your parents hate me, Ali is too girly, your aunt Melda seems crazy, haven't really talked to Jen, your Nana seems nice, your Papa hasn't said a word to me since we arrived because your parents probably told him to hate me, Amelia actually seems sweet and Alexa is an annoying 13year old who thinks her life is full of drama." I reply, proud of my observation skills. "Jeez babe, don't hold back!" Beck said. "A relationship is nothing unless we're honest." I say smirking. "Well at least you remembered all their names. And really? Amelia seems sweet?" Beck asks mockingly.

Amelia was a small 6 year old with long blond hair always worn in two pig-tails on either side of her head. "What? You're surprised I like one out of twelve members of your family?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Well at least you like one I guess, but why do you like Amelia so much? You haven't even talked to her yet." Beck said slightly confused. "I don't know, she just seems alright, not too girly and Canadian, and not too crazy either" I reply.

As it was now really dark outside it began to rain heavily. "Beck I'm not getting wet again, let's go" I said while beginning to run towards the house in the distance. Nanas garden was so long! "Jade wait one sec!" Beck called after me. I turned around and ran back to him getting annoyed as I was getting soaked by the rain wasting all this time. Man I really want a hot shower right now!

"What?" I half screeched. "Kiss me" Beck said while taking my hands in his and pulling me close. I was going to refuse, but he was so warm compared to my cold body. As he leaned down, he let go of my hands and placed his hands on my waist and closed the small gap between us. I intertwined my fingers around his neck and kissed him hard. I know I'm being pelted with rain bullets, but I never pass on an opportunity to kiss Beck, I mean have you seen him! Beck kissed me back eagerly and tightened his grip on me. I licked his bottom lip with my tongue, begging for him to open his mouth. He obliged willingly and our tongues collided in a hot mess. We played tongue twister for about 2 minutes before I reluctantly pulled away as I was getting sick of standing in the middle of torrential rain!

I looked at Beck and he had a huge goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but share a small smile as well. "You're such a sap you know that babe?" I said unsuccessfully hiding my smile. "What?" Beck asked innocently. "We just kissed in the rain, only you would want to do that" I said while disentangling my fingers from his neck. "Nope, it's called being romantic, normally teenage girls want to be kissed in the rain, so that's what I did." Beck replied while leaning down once again and just held his check next to mine. "Yeah, well I'm not a normal teenage girl am I?" I replied. "Nope, and I love all the same" He said while sweetly kissing me again.

As we were wrapped up in our own little world, we didn't notice a light appear from the house and the sound of the sliding doors open. "Beck, Jade what are you doing out there? Come inside immediately or you'll catch pneumonia!" Aunty Melda yelled from the door. By now I was completely soaked to my skin so there was no use in running. I was kind of angry at her for interrupting our "moment" as Beck would call it. "Yeah, well if I catch pneumonia maybe I will get to leave this stupid country!" I yelled in annoyance. Melda looked offended, while Beck looked amused as we walked towards the door. "Well I was just trying to help, no need to get rude" Melda replied defensively. We hopped up the step and into the warm, heated house at last. "If you think that's rude, wait till you see her tomorrow morning before she has her coffee." Beck says while laughing slightly. His smart comment earns him a hard punch in the chest, but he doesn't move an inch.

"What? You think that could hurt these abs of steel?" Beck asked cheekily as he pulled up his shirt to reveal his toned abs that were wet from the rain, making them looks unbelievably hot! "Well, the family is all in the living room, so I'll see you there once you two have dried off" Melda said awkwardly as she left down the long hallway. "One day gone, six more to go." I said, kicking off my shoes and watching them land messily near the doors. "Babe, day one hasn't finished yet, the family games are about to start!" Beck said while smirking. Oh yay family games. Fan-fucking-tastic! :L

_**There you go guys! I have a bit of writers block atm, so I NEED your SUGGESTIONS! I hope you like this chapter, to be honest, I don't think It's my best, but that's up to you. Thank you so much and REVIEW! **_

_**WannabeWest xx**_


	11. I'm comfy where I am!

I'm comfy where I am.

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own victorious or twilight!**_

_**AN: Hey everyone! I cannot say sorry enough! Seriously I'm super sorry for not updating sooner! I've got big exams all next week so I'm spending all my time studying for them unfortunately. But don't worry, I have forgotten about this story! **_

_**Thank you for your amazing reviews and your suggestions! I **__**really **__**appreciate it! Sadly I couldn't use them all, but I use a few, but thank you to everyone who offered a suggestion! **__**They have really helped me a lot and I have decided to use Crazywoobie, AccioWazlib and BadeObssessers' suggestions.**__** They may not be in this chater, but will be in future chapters. Thankyou all! Enjoy **_

*Beck and Jade are entering the living room for the family games*

~Becks pov~

"I can't believe you are making me do this!" Jade said being as stubborn as ever, as we walked into my Nana's big living room, well one of them anyway. It had 3 couches and 2 comfy armchairs. The walls were painted a nice mixture of cream and beige. There is a large silver flat screen hd tv in one corner of the room while there was a lovely mantel piece made of white marble in the middle of the far wall, where most of the furniture was centred around. There was a family picture of us all taken when I was 6, sitting in a black frame in the centre of the mantel piece. A glass vase was placed either side of the frame holding beautiful fresh lilies.

Jen had just finished lighting the fire, so the room now looked welcoming and cosy, not to mention there was a nice heat too. "Come on Jade, it'll be fun." I said while literally dragging her into the room where my family were patiently waiting for us. "That's what you've been saying since we arrived!" she shot back, but gave up the struggle and walked behind me unwillingly into the living room. My family were all sitting around in different places, but there was a couch completely free, so I grabbed Jade's hand and sat down on the right hand corner of the couch and Jade sat down beside me with an audible huff.

As I looked around I noticed that Amelia wasn't here and neither was Jason. Amelia was probably in bed, but I don't know about Jason and to be honest I don't care whether he plays or not.

"So, for all of you who forget how to play, or for our new player Jade, everyone listen up to the rules" my mom announced with a smile on her face, even when she addressed Jade. My mother doesn't exactly approve of Jade, but she doesn't hate her, unlike my father of course. "Ughh!" Jade groaned, I knew she wasn't going to be happy with more rules.

"So, as there are 11 players, since it's passed Amelia's bedtime, we will be divided into teams of 2 randomly, but of course this time there will be one group of 3. Each team will take turns in answering a number of trivia questions, which are divided into different categories. Each question you answer correctly will earn you one point. The team with the most points at the end of the game wins. Simple enough right? Any questions?" My mother explained to us. We all stared blankly at her and waited for the teams to be decided. "No? Okay, I have written down all of our names onto separate pieces of paper and put them into a hat. I will pick the paper out one by one, and they will be the final teams, no changes what so ever." My mother clearly stated. Boy I hope I get paired with Jade! If not, I don't know how my family is going to react to her outburst of fury! She can get pretty scary sometimes! Throughout my moms' long explanation, Jade stayed unusually quiet. Wow, maybe this will actually be a good night, I thought. That was until I looked at the doorway.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I was talking to my friends on the computer." Jason said with a smile. "Wait, you have friends?" Jade asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm while looking genuinely surprised. I was the only one in the room who laughed at my girlfriends' smart remark. "Yes gorgeous, I have friends. And speaking of friends, why don't you and I become more than that?" he answered in a flirty tone. He really doesn't know when to quit does he? Honestly I don't know if I'll be able to handle myself if he makes one more move on her tonight.

"Ahh, good Jason you're here now, sit down quickly so we can pick the teams." My mom said to him while shaking the hat containing our name tags, up and down. There was only on seat left available other than the floor, the one beside Jade. And of course he just HAS to sit beside her! "Well, this is quite comfortable, and what a view I have." Jason says, satisfied with himself. I hate him! "I am NOT sitting beside that for the rest of the night!" Jade said while climbing onto my lap and away from Jason.

I was sitting up straight against the back cushion of the couch and Jade sat with her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist securely and kissed the side of her neck before resting my chin on her shoulder. I saw my dad flinch as Jade settled into my arms. My grandparents were very strict when my dad was young, and he was taught that a persons' intimate relationship was to be kept private, with no public display of affection. He really needs to realise we're now in the 21st century! My dad coughed loudly before saying to Jade, "Jade, why don't you sit somewhere else? I'm sure we can find another chair for you to sit on" he said acting polite. "Naah, I'm comfy here." Jade replied while smirking and interlocking our fingers together, which were resting on her stomach. To my surprise my father didn't do anything except glare at her, which earned him a deathly glare right back from Jade.

My mom clapped her hands, getting our attention once again. "Okay, so the first team is..." she said as she put her hand into the hat while covering her eyes as she did so. "Is Melda and Jen. Team two is Beck and Alexa." Oh no, I'm not with Jade! Maybe my mom can bend the rules, just this one time...hopefully. "Team three is Nana, Papa and Ali. Team four is John and I. _**(John is Beck's fathers name) **_Which means team five is Jade and Jason." My mother continued. No way! He is not going near my girlfriend!

"Okay, no! No way am I letting Jason go near Jade! We're swapping teams!" I say desperately while standing up abruptly, and pulling Jade up with me. "Beck sweetie, you know the rules, no team changing, no matter what the reasons. And anyway, Jason would never steal your girlfriend! You have to trust your family more Beck. I swear Hollywood is a bad influence on you" my grandmother said to me. "Yeah, that's not the only thing that's a bad influence on him" my dad said under his breath, but I heard him anyway. I decided that I would talk to him about that another time and just concentrate about what's going on right now.

"Come on sweet cheeks, I'm not that bad. Let's go sit over here." Jason said to Jade as he sat down on a now vacant armchair. "Don't call me sweet cheeks, and if you try one more thing on me I will cut you up into tiny pieces and feed them to my Rottweiler when I get home." Jade threatened as she reluctantly sat on the floor beside the chair. My family all looked shocked and slightly scared at what she had said. They'll probably stay away from her from now on.

We all got into our separate teams and began the game. My mother read out the questions to each team, and it was our turn next. I was paired with Alexa, so unless it was about popstars or filmstars, she wouldn't know the answer. "Beck and Alexa, what movie was awarded the MTV Best Movie of the Year Award in 2009?" she said to us. Of course she would ask that type of question to us! Alexa yelped with joy and said "I know! I know! Twilight won!" "Correct! One point for your team." My mother replied happily. Some questions were common knowledge, where as others were tough, well unless you were a 13year old girl, they were tough! "Jade, Jason in what year did World War One begin?" my mom asked them. "1914" Jade answered confidently, needing no time at all to think about her answer. "No, it's 1918" Jason protested. We could be here for a while because both of them believed they were right. "No dumbass, that's when it ended!" Jade replied. "so your final answer is?" my mom asked. "1918" Jason said quickly before Jade could say anything. "Nope, that's incorrect! The answer was 1914. No points for your team I'm afraid." My mother said sadly. "I TOLD you!" Jade screamed at him. "Yeah, whatever! I'm outta here, family games are over-rated anyway!" Jason said while storming out of the room and disappearing down the hallway, while Jade was smirking in satisfaction.

"Well, that's the end of games night I suppose." Jade said sarcastically. "See you all in the morning then so!" Jen said as she followed her son down the corridor. "FINALLY! I'm so gone!" Jade exclaimed happily. We all began filing out of the living room and going our separate ways to our bedrooms. Jade grabbed my hand and began dragging my up the stairs towards our room for the week. "Beck, Jade, remember what I told you two before we came on this trip. I want no bedroom business taking place while on this trip, got it?" My father said to us sternly, as we reached the top of the long staircase. "Yeah, yeah whatever grandpa" Jade replied.

When we entered our room Jade shut the door immediately and locked it. "At last, it's just the two of us!" Jade said while walking towards me. "Yeah I know, and thanks for today, you tried a lot harder than I thought you would" I told her as I sweetly kissed her for a brief moment. "Never speak of it!" Jade warned and I held my hands up in a mock surrender.

We took turns getting changed into our pyjamas in the bathroom and I was looking at the two single beds on front of me. Of course, my father would do anything to separate Jade and I. "Well something definitely has to be done about these beds" I say as I see Jade exiting the bathroom. "I couldn't agree more" Jade said as soon as she looked at our sleeping arrangements.

I pulled the light nightstand out from between the beds and put it beside my old desk. I pushed the two beds together to make one big double bed for me and Jade to share. "Perfect" Jade commented as she slid into bed beside me. I wrapped my arms around Jade and kissed her hair before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

_**Okay, there it is! It's quite long so I hope you enjoyed it, keep giving suggestions, as I will most likely use them in later chapters. Please tell me what you think! Thank you so much! REVIEW!**_

_**WannabeWest xx**_


	12. VOTE!

_**Hey everyone! :D **_

_**I really want to thank you all for reviewing and supporting me throughout this story so far!**_

_**Basically, my exams are still going on until Thursday, BUT I will be updating this story later today, but I am not sure how to begin.**_

_**I got a review saying someone should find Beck and Jade in bed, so that's what I'm going to do. I just don't know WHO should find them! **_

_**So I've set up a poll on my profile page. VOTE for whether you would like to see: **_

_**Becks father**_

_**Ali**_

_**Alexa **_

_**Amelia**_

_**Jason**_

_**Or Becks grandmother to find them in bed!**_

_**Get voting because the one who has the most votes by 8pm tonight, (Irish time) will be in the story! **_

_**Thanks **_

_**WannabeWest xx **_


	13. Kiss me!

Kiss Me!

_**Hey! Thanks for your voting earlier! I was really happy with the result! The voting results are as followed:**_

_**1. Jason**_

_**2. Becks Grandmother**_

_**3. Becks Father**_

_**4. Ali**_

_**5. Amelia**_

_**6. Alexa**_

_**So the winner is Jason! I agree, his reaction will be good!**_

_**I don't own anything except the storyline!**_

_**Here we go again! I tried Jason's pov, so tell me if it was good or not! Enjoy **_

*9:00am All the family except Jade and Beck are in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast*

~Jason's pov~

"Jason! Stop staring at your phone and help Nana set the table!" My mom said to me sternly. It was early morning and we had all gathered here this morning dressed ready for the day ahead. The sun and heat from yesterday had disappeared and was replaced by a dull black cloudy sky and it was lashing rain! "Ok mom! Keep your hair on!" I said back, not being sarcastic at all! She just looked at me as to say 'stop being a fool'. I did what I was told, and set the table, only to realize Jade and Beck were nowhere to be seen... suspicious! Man did I want Jade! She was feisty, confident, sexy and best of all... she was Becks girlfriend! I just had to have her!

Me and Beck never got an as kids, we would always fight over stupid little things, well now that I'm older, stronger, and MUCH hotter than he is, I want to show him I can get WHATEVER girl I want. Including his girlfriend. I made a promise to myself... I would get a kiss off Jade before she leaves to go back to Hollywood with her 'precious' Beck.

"Hey, ehh does anyone know where Jade and Beck are?" I asked while walking towards the exit of the kitchen. "No sweetie, I think they are still sleeping after their long journey. Why don't you go get them and tell them breakfast is ready darling?" Nana said to me while patting my cheek lightly as if I was 5years old. I mean really! I'm not Alexa! "No problem!" I said as I began sprinting down the corridor and up the stairs to Beck and Jades' room.

I ran quite a long way, so I began walking again and noticed a mirror coming up on the wall to my right. Well, if I'm the first thing Jade sees in the morning, I've got to look good, as if I would look ugly anyway. I just need to enhance my looks. Many people think I'm cocky and obnoxious, but I'm not, I'm speaking the truth when I say I'm the hottest guy around and all the girls can't get enough of me! What can I say, I'm the man! So I stopped for a minute or two to fix my hair and check my breath, because you never know when I'm getting that kiss from Jade.

*Beck and Jade in bed*

~Jade's pov~

I was in a light dreamless sleep, I could feel Becks strong tanned arms around my waist holding me close to his warm body. I felt him stir gently and say to me softly "Baby, wake up". "Don't call me baby!" I said in my usual harsh tone. "Morning beautiful" he replied, seemingly unfazed by my mean reply a second ago. "Ughh, you and your sweetness sickens me. A simple 'Morning Jade' would have worked fine." I replied in my usual tone, but snuggled closer to him none the less. Beck was shirtless and my back was pressed up against his toned chest.

"You love my sweetness though babe" Beck said as he kissed the side of my neck. It was true, I loved how he never got embarrassed when he said 'I love you' to me on front of our friends, the way he calls me sweet names of affection, the way he kisses my neck sweetly or tells me how beautiful I am. He knows I love it, even though I never and will never admit it to anyone.

I pull away from his grip on me a little, with intensions to turn around and face him but he just tightens his grip and pulls me closer. "Don't leave" he whispers in my ear, his hot breath on my skin makes me shiver. "I wasn't going to, I was going to turn around but noooo my boyfriend won't even let me do that!" I reply, slightly frustrated. "Oh, sorry babe." He says, as he comes to realization and drops his grip of me entirely. Which gives me enough freedom to twist around and face my handsome boyfriend. I lay my head back on the pillow and our faces are an inch apart, Beck places his hands on my waist firmly and I rested my hands on his shoulders, while staring right into his eyes. Both of us did these things sub-consciously, they were just reflex actions.

Beck smiled a big toothy grin at me and I returned a small smile back. "You really are beautiful" Beck said while pushing a piece of my hair back behind my left ear gently. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead into the crook of his neck to hide my sudden blush. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my back, giving me a hug while I still had my face buried in his neck, cringing from embarrassment. "It's not funny." I said in a somewhat threatening voice. "I'm glad that I'm the only one who can make you blush" He said as I pulled away from his neck to look at him again.

"Why?" I asked, completely confused as to why he liked the fact that only he could make my cheeks turn red. "Because it means you care enough about what I say to let it affect you" Beck replied with a genuine smile. "You can be such a sap at times!" I said as I playfully punched his arm. He gently chuckled and said "Guilty as charged babe, chain me in handcuffs and throw away the key!" "You know I might just do that..." I answered in a tone to suggest I was really thinking about going through with that idea. "You'd miss me too much if I was in jail" Beck said as he gently kissed my forehead. "Yes Beck, I'd miss you soooo much! Please don't ever leave me!" I replied acting desperate. "Well I just can't resist when you beg me like that" he answered with a satisfied look on his face. "I was being sarcastic dumbass!" I said with annoyance. "I know" was Beck's reply. "So do I get my good morning kiss now?" he asked pouting his lips, as if he was sad he had not yet been kissed this morning. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

~ Jasons pov ~

I got to their bedroom door, I heard noises so they must be up. No need to go quietly then I suppose. "YO WAKE UP!" I yell as I kick the door open forcefully with my hard soled boot, leaving a boot print on the white door. Ah well I'll blame it on Beck! What I saw when I walked into their room, I was definitely NOT expecting. Beck's room looked different, he used to have to single beds, but they had been pushed together. I thought they would be asleep in their separate beds, and you know, maybe I could sneak into Jades' bed with her, but they were in the same bed kissing! "WHAT THE HELL MAN! GET OUT!" Beck screamed at me while getting out of the bed and beginning to walk over to me, only wearing pyjama bottoms and no shirt. Damn he's got abs! I didn't think he would work out, don't get me wrong I'm pretty buff... but unfortunately I don't have abs...yet.

"Well, well, well! What have we here? Defying your fathers' orders perhaps?" I say to them grinning with satisfaction. "DUDE DIDN'T YOU HERE HIM! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Jade screamed at me while throwing a pair of sharp scissors at my head, which missed me narrowly as I had to duck. "Wow, you got good aim doll face" I say, still smiling and picking up her scissors from the carpet floor.

Both Beck and Jade are now standing 5 feet away from me, Beck's arm is on front of Jade, and his body is protecting hers, what does he think I'm going to do? Attack her with her own scissors? Now that would make a really good scary movie... "Look Jason, just leave!" Beck says to me, anger evident in his voice. "Or you'll what? Tell your dad? Because really, I'm the one who should be telling him something." I threatened.

~Becks pov~

"You wouldn't!" I said. He cannot tell my dad! I can't count how many times my dad has told me how much Jade is a bad influence on me, and that I'm too young to have a serious girlfriend. And most of all, he gives me "the talk" regularly! Like really dad? You know that talk you have with your parents at the beginning on secondary school, about intimate relationships? Yeah? Well dad used to give me lectures about that with Jade, he would say that she's not good enough for me. He is completely wrong! If Jason tells my dad that we were caught in the same bed together, my dad would jump to conclusions and would send Jade home straight away! Which cannot happen! I am not staying here without her for an entire week!

"Oh wouldn't I?" Jason replied mischievously. "What do you want?" I asked strongly. He definitely wasn't going to leave without gaining anything. I was thinking he would want some money or something stupid but I definitely did not expect what he said next. He turned to Jade and said in a confident voice, "Kiss me."

_**Soooooo sorry for the long wait! It was my intention to update earlier but my Christmas was hectic and I was away for the past few days too! I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and happy new year everyone! SUGGESTIONS needed! What should Jade and Beck's reaction be to Jason's demand? Should Jade kiss him? Tell me what you think! **_

_**Thank you and REVIEW! **_

_**WannabeWest xx**_


	14. To Kiss or Not to Kiss?

To kiss or not to kiss?

_**AN: hey everyone thank you sooo much for your reviews and suggestions as to what should happen between Jason and Jade. I had a huge smile on my face all day because of your nice reviews! Really they do mean soo much! So from now on I'm going to review a story that someone has written and has reviewed on mine! If any of you have a specific story you would like me to review, include the name of it in your review! :D DRAMA alert! Mild cursing too, for added effect! To kiss or not to kiss? Well read and find out! Enjoy :)**_

_*Beck and Jade's room with Jason, early morning_*

~Jades pov~

"Are you insane?" Beck yelled at Jason. In the 2 and a half years i have dated Beck, i have NEVER seen him this angry before. Beck was in a protective stance on front of me but was now squaring up to his confident cousin. "What? It's just one little kiss, it won't mean anything to Jade... Unless you're doubting her feelings for you?" Jason asked smugly. Hoping to confuse Beck. "Of course not but I am certainly not letting her go near you, Jade is MY girlfriend!" "Okay fine, I gave you your options" Jason said while walking halfway out of the room, he was now standing in the middle of the door frame. "Uncle John! Could you come up here for a minute, there's something I want to tell you!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs to Beck's father downstairs.

As soon as Beck realised what Jason had done he grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him back into our room and threw him against the wall with a loud thump. I closed the door in case had heard Jason screaming, which I'm pretty sure he did because there was no way you couldn't have heard it! I turned around and saw Beck had secured Jason up against the wall with his right arm across Jason chest, pinning him to the wall. I felt helpless, I couldn't intervene because for once, I didn't know what to do, so I decided I would just let Beck handle this one. I mean, he's handling in pretty well so far!

"What the HELL was that for?" Beck yelled in Jason's face, Beck's face was red with anger and to be honest it scared me a little seeing him like this, and that's saying something coming from me. "I gave you a choice and you choose that option" Jason said while trying to push Beck off him, but Beck was a lot stronger and slammed him back against the wall with force. "You have ALWAYS been jealous of me! Even when we were little kids, you always hated me for no reason but this time you have gone too far!" Beck yelled with venom in his voice. "Oh I had a good reason alright! Before you were born I was the centre of attention in this family! Then you came along and nobody cared about me anymore, then when we were teenagers all the girls drooled over you, while I was stuck in the background, you and your perfect hair, perfect personality, perfect looks!" Jason yelled right back at Beck with as much force as he could. His little confession stunt, probably trying to get us to give him sympathy and forget everything, hah good luck with that!

During Jason's rant Beck had subconsciously relaxed his grip on Jason. He gave a strong push that Beck wasn't expecting, and he was finally free from the wall. "So what now you think because you're all grown up you can hit on my girlfriend?" Beck asked in disbelief. None of this was making any sense to me or Beck. I swear, there is something seriously wrong with Jason. "You can't have everything, it's my turn to be in the spotlight for a change!" Jason explained while still yelling. I am seriously going to go deaf if they keep yelling!

"Whatever, Jade lets go" Beck said as he took my hand as he opened the door and began to leave. I followed behind him but before I could get out of our room Jason grabbed my other arm, pulled me back inside and pushed me up against the wall, where Jason was being held less than five minutes ago. As I was being pushed up against the wall my hand left Beck's and he turned around to see why. "LET GO OF HER!" Beck screamed as he started to run back inside his room. Jason turned his head to look in Beck's direction. I took this as my chance to get away from him so I kneed with in the groin with all the force I had.

"Ahhhhh!" Jason screamed out in pain as he bent over and put his hands on his knees trying to support himself from falling on the ground. As soon as he was away from me I went to stand beside a fuming Beck. "I warned you. Don't mess with me" I said with strength in my voice and a smirk proudly placed upon my lips. "How do you put up with that gank?" Jason accused towards Beck. Sikowitz has called me a gank before but I don't mind him saying that about me, well I kind of do but he knows me, this stranger is judging without knowing a single thing about me. Not that I would want him to know anything about me anyway, he'd probably follow us back to Hollywood and stalk me for who knows how long.

Apparently Beck didn't appreciate Jason calling me a gank either because he asked him, "How dare you call my girlfriend a gank!" "I'm just saying it as it is" Jason shot back. Beck was livid! That was his breaking point, he marched up to Jason and punched him in the face with so much force Jason went flying to the ground. Beck flexed his knuckles after impact and walked towards me and hugged me tightly. I looked over his shoulder and could see Jason getting up off the floor, staggering a bit, trying to find his balance, he had a bloody nose from Beck's punch. Deserves him right! It'll be a long time before he tries to mess with us again!

Suddenly the door opens and is in the doorway looking at us with a stern face. "What is with all the shouting coming from up here?" he asks, clearly angry from all the noise coming from our room so early in the morning. Beck and I were blocking his view from Jason, so he hasn't seen him and his bloody nose yet, he's just going to hate me even more now, well if he could hate me more than he already does! "Sorry about that dad, we're going down for breakfast now" Beck says to his father while looking at me the entire, checking if I was ok or not. It's sweet of him, yes I Jade West has 'sweet' in her vocabulary, but he should have known that I can, and have, handled a lot worse than what has just happened. "Okay, but apologise to your Nana for the yelling, she thought world war 3 was starting up here!" Mr. Oliver said.

As Beck and I began to leave the room hand in hand, finally noticed Jason. "Oh my God! Beckett Oliver you get in here right this minute!" he called after us. We were half way down the long corridor walking towards the staircase when we heard him calling after us. Beck obviously not wanting to go back up there, just called over his shoulder, "Ask Jason, he deserved it!" As we got to the bottom of the staircase Beck turned to me and said, "Proud of you babe" while kissing my forehead gently. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug in a moment of sweetness. Canada is changing me for the worst, I'm acting too sweet! Well, that's about to change! I refuse to become nice and all Canadian like.

I pulled away from Beck and began pulling him towards the kitchen, "Beck I need my coffee! And not some stupid Canadian coffee, proper coffee that I'm used to" I demanded from my boyfriend. Beck just chuckled and kissed the side of my head as we approached the kitchen. "Ah finally you're here, breakfast is almost over. What was all the shouting going on upstairs?" Nana asked us as we sat down at the table. Ali and Amelia were the only ones left sitting at the table finishing off their breakfasts, and Nana of course, who was washing some dishes in the sink filled with soapy water. The kitchen was extremely bright because of the bright sun shining in through the way too many windows. "Here you go babe, black with two sugars" Beck said as he placed the coffee filled mug on front of me. "About time" I say as I snatch the yellow mug in my hands and start gulping it down. I swear, the best thing about my life is coffee... And Beck. But tell anyone I said that and you'll regret it!

"So what are the plans for today?" Beck asked anyone who would answer. "Well your uncle Nick is flying in today to spend the rest of the week with us, so your father and I are going to collect him from the airport this afternoon, you're welcome to join us if you'd like." Nana answered while drying her hands with a tea towel. "Oh great, more Canadians that hate me" I said acting enthusiastic. "Jade, Nick doesn't hate you, he doesn't know you!" Beck said while finishing a piece of toast. "He's only 28 and he's the cool uncle, the type that lets you get away with anything and would help cover up a house party from your parents" Beck continued. I raised my pierced eyebrow at the fact Beck has had a house party that I was not invited to. "Not that I would know from personal experience" Beck added quickly when he saw the look I was giving him. I decided to drop it, because honestly it was way too early in the morning to be fighting and I need more coffee!

"I'm going to the hair salon and getting my hair dyed" Ali said excitedly. "Really? Aunt Melda is letting you do that?" Beck asked in disbelief, apparently Melda loves Ali's hair and always tells her to never change it. "Yeah, well we made a deal that if I did well in my college exams then I could get my hair dyed, so I got all A's and B's so I'm getting my hair dyed blonde. I'm sick of this brown." Ali explained. That gave me an idea, Beck and I had nothing planned, and I need to get my black hair re-dyed, it's kind of fading, it's not as jet black as it used to be when I first got it done and the prices are cheaper in Canada than Hollywood. That's the only advantage about being in Canada. "I'm going too" I declared. "Wait what?" Beck asked me confused. "I've told you how I need to get a touch up on my dye and it is way too expensive in Hollywood, so why not? You can go to the airport to collect your uncle and I'll go with Ali to get my hair dyed." I explained. "Yay! Girly day out!" Ali squeaked happily, she kinda reminded me of Cat, weird.

"Okay, but please Jade, no more tattoos. The last time you went to the hairdressers, you came back with black hair and an anchor tattoo on your arm" Beck asked while standing up and putting our now empty breakfast plates into the dishwasher. "You have a tattoo?" Ali asked, instantly interested. "Yeah" I answered in my usual bored tone as I stuck out my right arm over the table to show her. "Uncle John says tattoos are cheap" Amelia says. I forgot she was here, she's smaller in size than a normal 6 year old girl. "Yeah? Well you know what I think of Uncle John? I think he's a..." I couldn't finish my sentence because Beck, hearing what Amelia said, ran over to the table and clasped his hand over my mouth so I couldn't speak. "No no Jade. We don't use your language around little kids" Beck said as I stood up and shooved his hand away from my mouth. "Whatever, whens the hair appointment?" I asked unenthuisiastically. "2pm, so we're leaving at 1:30pm, don't be late!" Ali said as she ran after Amelia down the hall way and towards the rest of the house.

Throughout breakfast Nana had left unnoticed. I started to leave but Beck grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me back to him while saying, "Not so fast." "What? I was going to get ready for the little play date with your cousin" I reply harshly, but turn around and lace my arms aroun his neck never the less. Beck wraps his arms around my waist and says, "Don't worry about Jason, I promise I won't let him near you." "I'm fine Beck, I can handle myself just fine... But thanks I spose." I say the last part quietly, home he didn't hear me. "Excuse me? Did Jade West just thank someone?" Beck asked pretending disbelief. "Oh shut up!" I say as I smack him on the shoulder. He just laughs a little and leans in to kiss me. I kiss back eagerly and tighten my grip on him. Our lips moving in perfect synchronisation, and the feeling is amazing. His lips taste like salty bacon, not the nicest taste on his lips but not the worst.

I reluctantly pull away when air becomes necessary and press my forehead against his. "Oh and one more thing babe, please don't kill Ali, I don't think Aunty Melda will take well to that." Beck asks. "We'll see" I reply while smirking and lean in to capture his lips with mine once again.

_**There it is! I hope it was worth the wait! PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! Prove to me that it was worth spending 3 hours writing this instead of spending 3 hours studying for my mock exams next week! Let's see, can I get 20 reviews for this chapter? Pretty please? **_

_**Check out my other story, "Beach fun" it's bade of course! And I have opened an account on Fictionpress where I have uploaded 3 poems I have written, I would love some feedback on them, so the link is on my profile page, please read and review them! **_

_**REVIEW! Thanks sooo much!**_

_**WannabeWest xxx**_


	15. Contest Details!

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I am beginning to write the next chapter as soon as this has been uploaded. I am holding a competition for writers! Basically write any story/oneshot about Beck and Jade and submit it. All the details you need is down below and thank you for your reviews on the last chapter! **_

Contest Details:

Anyone can enter

It can be any rating.

Must be at least 500 words.

Must be a Beck and Jade story from Victorious.

Does NOT have to be a song fic.

Contest entries can be submitted between the 1st February 2012 – midnight of Monday 13th February 2012.

I will choose one winner, and two runner ups.

As a prize, I will write a oneshot with the winner of the contest OR I will write a oneshot about an idea or scene the winner has given me.

To submit entries, send me the link of the oneshot in private message.

You can submit more than 1 entry, but the piece you submit must not have been used in other competitions or previously uploaded to FanFiction.

_**Thanks and Good Luck! I can't wait to read your stories! :D Please enter! I've been wanting to do this for a while, sorry the contest is only open for a little over a week. It's because I go on midterm on the Monday, so I'll have free time to co-write/ write a story for/with the winner. **_

_**Thanks **_

_**WannabeWest xx **_


	16. What did you tell him?

What did you tell him?

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been doing my junior cert mocks for the past few weeks, but now they are FINALLY over! I am currently holding a competition that was supposed to end last night, but I sadly only got one entry. Leave in your review whether you are going to enter and need more time, or you are not interested in entering at all. Sorry the beginning isn't very exciting, but BADEMANCE at the end! Anyway, enjoy this chapter **_

_**Disclaimer: I completely forgot to do this on all my previous chapters, but I unfortunately do NOT own Victorious.**_

_*Jade and Ali entering the hair salon at 2pm*_

~Jades pov~__

Ali and I left the house on time and were just about to enter the hair salon. It had some fancy name that I didn't bother looking at. We walked through the door and it signalled a soft bell that alerted staff there were customers arriving. The strong smell of nail polish and nail varnish hit me as soon as the front door was closed. I looked around, the place was fancy. It had cream walls, with a slight touch of a pink shade to it. There were new-looking white porcelain wash basins and black leather chairs. There were mirrors on each wall on front of a chair. More hairdressing equipment could be seen on their hairdressing carts. The reception desk was to our right and the small waiting area was to our left, which had also black leather chairs with 3 or 4 old magazines sitting on them.

"Hi I'm Lisa, which one of you young ladies is Jadelynn West?" the over friendly hairdresser asked us. "It's Jade" I correct. "Sorry, Jade, now what would you like done today?" Lisa asked me as she ushered me towards the chair with the wash basin behind it. I shrugged her off me and said "I want my hair dyed black again, don't use conditioner at the top of my head, it makes my hair greasy" I explained as I wrapped the small white cotton towel around my shoulders to protect my black clothes. "Okay, that's no problem. Tell me if the water gets too warm ok?" Lisa commands as she turns the tap and begins to wash my hair.

I wince slightly as she holds the extremely hot water at the top of my head as she washes my scalp. "Sorry, is this too hot Jade?" Lisa asks as she fumbles with taps temperature. "No don't, it's a good kind of pain." I say smirking. "Oh, okay then." Lisa says, she looks confused and kind of creeped out to be honest, but ah well. "Okay, if you'll just stand up and sit over there in the right hand corner on front of the mirror." "Don't tell me what to do" I said as I walked over to the black leather chair. "Would you like a drink or a magazine to read?" another hairdresser asked me as I sat down. "I want coffee, black two sugars" I say, barely looking up from my phone. "Coming right up" she smiles at me and walks towards the back room.

I was playing angry birds on my phone when it vibrated, alerting me I had received a text message.

To: Jade

From: Beck

Message: Hey babe we just arrived at the airport and are waiting in the arrivals area, are you at the salon yet? How are you? Miss you, Love you xx

Beck can be such a sap at times. "Ow!" I said annoyed as my head was yanked backwards because Lisa pulled the brush too forcefully through my hair. "Sorry" she said as she tried to smoothen out the knot.

To: Beck

From: Jade

Message: Jeez I didn't know we were playing 20 questions! And no we're not in the salon we decided to take a trip to Narnia instead... love you xx

"Okay, so I think the worst part of the fading is in your roots" Lisa said while examining my hair. "Yeah, no need to state the obvious" I reply while rolling my eyes. "So what shade of black were you thinking?" "How many types of black are there? Jet black" I say, beginning to get frustrated.

To: Jade

From: Beck

Message: Someone is on a coffee shortage! Is Ali still alive? How much longer will you be? Nick's flight is supposed to be landing in 20 minutes. Xx

To: Beck

From: Jade

Message: Yes Ali is still alive! I'm not that cruel... well unless it concerns Vega and I don't know, the stupid hairdresser is putting the dye in my hair now, so maybe 2 hours? Xx

"Are you texting your boyfriend?" Lisa asked while rolling a piece of my hair into the tinfoil covered dye. "How'd you know?" I would have snapped, but I was curious as to how she knew without me saying anything. "You are smiling like the way I do when I'm talking to my husband." I blush slightly and look down. "How long have you two been dating?" she asked. "Almost two years" I reply. "Sweet" Lisa replies, "Well, that's all your hair wrapped up. I'm going to leave you here for about an hour and a half for the dye to work, then I'll be back to wash it out and style it" she continues before she walks away towards the front desk.

"Oh my God just clean the coffee machine!" Ali yelled into her phone and then hung up, ugh annoying! Wait, did she say coffee? "What coffee machine?" I ask. "The one at work, I work in Coffee Central around the corner from here, I've taken the week off for the family reunion at Nana's place" Ali explains. Hmm, Ali works at a coffee shop, that will definitely come in handy during this torturous week!

_*Jade and Ali Nana's house after the hair salon. 5:30pm*_

_~Jades pov~ _

"Hello? We're home!" Ali screams as she shuts the heavy front door. Aunty Melda walked out of the small living room to the left of the hall door. "It's just me, the rest have gone to collect Uncle Nick, Alexa and Amelia are outside playing on the tyre swing" Melda tell us. I was halfway up the stairs on my way to mine and Beck's room when I heard Ali call after me. "Jade, I had a good time today getting to know you." "Yeah sure, whatever" I reply, without turning around.

When I got to our room I lay down on one of the beds and sighed. Wait, who separated our beds? I dialled Becks' number to see where he was, he was definitely late. "Hey babe, so sorry I'm not home yet, Nick's flight got delayed and we are just about to pull into the driveway now okay?" Beck explained as soon as he answered, not even waiting for me to say hello, which I probably wouldn't have said anyway. "Sure okay, I'm in our room and someone separated the beds" I say while getting up and pushing them together again. "Oh, it was most likely my dad after this morning. I'll be there in a second" Beck answered before he hung up.

Less than a minute later Beck opened the door to our room. "You hung up on me!" I say as I walk towards him. "Man is it good to see you right now. I've just spent the last 3 hours bragging to Jason about our lives together at Hollywood Arts and answering his dozens of questions." Beck replies, as he wraps his arms around my waist and leans down to rest his chin on my shoulder as he hugs me. "What have you told him?" I ask, as I lace my arms around his neck and hide my face in the crook of his neck. I like being like this with Beck. It makes me feel relaxed and safe to be in his arms. I can feel his hot breath tickling my hair. "Well, I may have told him a lie or two" Beck says. He lifts his chin off my shoulder and kisses my cheek lightly. He then moves to my lips, he's gentle at first but then tightens his grip around my waist. His lips become more desperate against mine and I kiss back eagerly. I tighten my grip on him also and thread my fingers through his soft brown hair. His traces his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly assist. Our tongues crash together and fight for dominance. Beck usually gives up, but this time he didn't, are tongues moved in perfect sync. I was about to deepen the kiss even further when Beck pulled back for air.

Both of us were panting trying to catch our breath from our mini make-out session. "Babe, don't get mad, but remember that comment you made to Jason about our love life?" Beck asked me when his breathing had returned to normal. "When I said he was jealous he wasn't getting any? Yeah, I remember, his face was priceless!" I smirk, while I lean against Beck and place my head back in the crook of his neck. Beck pauses for a moment and finally says, "Well I may have told him that was true and that we have been sleeping together for about a year" Beck explains while blushing slightly at the last part. "Did anyone else hear you say that?" I ask, slightly worried what would happen if his Dad heard more about this. "No, just Jason." He says reassuringly. "Well, maybe we could make it true?" I ask with my signature smirk.

_**Okay so I need you to tell me 3 things in your reviews: **_

_**Whether you liked this chapter or not, and if you did, why you liked it. **_

_**Are you interested in entering the competition? If you tell me you need more time, I'll delay the closing date, but I have to make sure it's not a waste of time.**_

_**I left a slight cliff hanger! What should happen? In the next chapter I will include their conversation about it. Should they go all the way? How should they talk about it? Etc.**_

_**Thank you! REVIEW!**_

_**WannabeWest xxx **_


	17. The RV it is Then

The RV it is Then.

_**Hello again! So so sorry for the long time between updates, but I've finally got some free time to update and can I just say how grateful I am to those of you who have reviewed, alerted and favourite to this. You're support means everything. Thank you so much! Enjoy **_

_**P.S. Beck's mother's name is Claire.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Victorious.**_

_*Jade and Beck in their room at 6:00pm*_

~Jades pov~

"What do you mean?" Beck asked confused as he sat down on the edge of our bed. I was suddenly lost for words, I didn't know how to act or how to approach this. In the 2 and a half years we've been dating, we never talked about this at all. We didn't avoid it, it just never came up. "Uhhh" I said unsure as I sat down beside Beck, I was actually nervous, Jade West is never nervous! What's wrong with me! I'm acting like a baby, I just need to be myself and say what I think, as usual. I walk over and sit down beside him.

"Well, we've been together for over 2 years, we're old enough to understand what's going on... So why not?" I ask, looking at my hands in my lap. "Just because we've been together for a long time doesn't mean we have to have sex" Beck replies while taking my hand.

I pulled my hand away from him and stood away from him abruptly feeling hurt and rejected. I just offered myself to him and he turned me down! What kind of boyfriend is he? "What, so you don't find me attractive? You want us to break up?" I screamed, well I'm back to my old self again.

I looked at Beck, who seemed a little hurt. I don't know why because if anyone should feel hurt it's me. "Jade, no, you're taking it the wrong way. I just meant that you don't have to feel pressured into doing anything with me you don't want to just because of what Jason thinks" Beck explains as he stands up and walks towards me, stopping right in front of me.

"Well do you want to?" I ask, looking directly at him this time to make sure he was giving me an honest answer. "When you're ready I'm ready. I just want to make you happy" he replies while snaking his strong arms around my waist. "That's not an answer Beck" my voice was surprisingly soft as I lean into him and rest my head against his warm chest.

"Well, if you're..." Beck begins but I cut him off before he could finish. "A yes or no answer Beck!" I demanded, getting more impatient by the second. I felt Beck sigh and kiss my hair before he answered. "Okay, I'll give you an answer but you have to listen to what I have to say, okay?" he says. "Sure babe" I mutter into his chest, while wrapping my arms around his waist, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in Becks arms. Where I felt safe and where I belonged.

"Okay, well, sure I do, what 16year old guy wouldn't want to sleep with a beautiful girl like you" Beck began and I smiled slightly. "But I don't want you to feel pressured in any way just because I want to. I'll wait as long as you want me to, okay babe?" Beck asks as he gently pulls my chin up with his finger so he could look at me. I felt relaxed, safe and at home when I was with Beck. I really do love him and wanted to show him how much I cared about him. I stood on my tippy-toes and stretched my neck so I could kiss him. Beck took the hint and leaned down to meet my lips, so I didn't have to stretch even farther. He kissed me softly and sweetly for a moment.

I pulled away after a minute and opened my eyes to see a smiling Beck looking deep into my eyes. As much as I hate to admit it, I actually smiled too. Not just a small smile, a full toothy grin to match Becks amazing smile. "I'm ready" I said in a small voice, staring him straight in the eyes, proving to him that I was being serious. Becks smile got even wider, if that was actually possible.

"But not here, in the RV when we get back home" I added after a short pause. I didn't want our first time to be in Canada, a place I hate, with a bunch of Becks family members who could walk in on us and Jason, who I also hate. I wanted it to be in a place we felt comfortable in. So where better than Becks' RV? I practically live there. "The RV it is then" Beck says happily. "And you're sure?" he asks again. "Yes I'm sure!" I reply in a bored, frustrated tone. "Okay, just checking and if you change your mind just tell me, okay babe?" "Beck!" I yell, getting extremely annoyed.

Just as I was about to kiss Beck again, Alexa, Becks 13year old cousin, burst through the bedroom door wearing MY make-up! She had her dark brown hair tied in a pony tail and was wearing my foundation, dark lipstick and grey eye shadow. She had my liquid eyeliner in her hand. "Jade can you help me put the eyeliner on?" Alexa asks as she walks towards me smiling and holding the eyeliner out towards me. My eyes went wide and I'm sure my face went red with anger! I began advancing towards her with power in each step I took. Beck knew Alexa would get extremely hurt if he didn't do anything to stop me so he grabbed me by my waist strongly and pulled me back to him.

"What the HELL Alexa!" I scream in rage, struggling to get out of Beck's incredibly tight grip on me. Alexa runs back to the door in fear and says innocently, "Mrs. Oliver said I could use your make-up because I lost mine." I was instantly confused, Mrs. Oliver liked me, she knew I didn't like people messing with my things so this made no sense at all. "What do you mean she said you could use them?" I asked still angry, although I wasn't as loud this time. "Well, I went into the kitchen and all the adults were sitting at the table drinking and I asked if anyone had seen my pink make-up bag and they all said no, so Mrs. Oliver suggested that I use yours" Alexa explained, looking less scared than she was a minute ago.

Beck's grip on my waist loosened and he began speed walking out of the room, down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. "Beck wait up!" I yell as I run to catch up with him. "What's going on?" I ask, panting slightly from my sudden sprint. "I've only ever seen my mom drink once, and that was at my parent's 20 year wedding anniversary, so I want to make sure everything's all right." Beck explains while taking my hand in his as we approach the kitchen arch. The sound of laughter and music can clearly be heard.

As we walk into the kitchen, we realize that all the adults are now completely drunk! Melda, Jen and Mrs. Oliver are dancing on the large, wooden, kitchen table and Mr. Oliver and Nick are very merry dancing along around the kitchen linking arms. They are oblivious to the world around them as the chorus to YMCA sounds on the radio and they all begin to sing along and do the silly dance that goes with it. I am crying with laughter, and surprisingly so is Beck! We take out our phones and video them for a while so we can show them tomorrow morning when they are sober, and also just for a laugh!

Mrs. Oliver finally notices us standing at the doorway when the song changes and staggers towards me with her cocktail in her hand. She trips and almost loses her balance but Beck puts his arm out for her to hold on to as she stops on front of us. "Beck, Jade, finally you're here. Let's dance!" Mrs. Oliver slurs while sipping her cocktail through the pink straw. "Mrs. Oliver, how much have you had to drink?" I ask while holding back a laugh. "Jade, you've known be long enough, call me Claire!" Mrs. Oliver says while swaying, trying to remain upright. Melda walks over to use dancing and greedily drinking her own cocktail. "Let's play truth or dare!" Melda yells while ushering us all into the living room we were in last night. All of the drunk adults cheer in agreement and link each other towards the couch.

_*Jade, Beck, Ali, Melda, Mr and Mrs Oliver, Nick, Jason and Jen sitting in the living room about to start truth or dare, now about 9:00pm*_

"Whose got my drink?" Jen asks while looking around anxiously. She seems to be a happy drunk, while it's obvious Mrs. Oliver can't handle her drink, she seems to be drowsy and has no control over her balance. "Okay! I'll start now!" Jen says while clapping her hands in drunken excitement. "Beck, truth or dare?" Beck was sitting on the floor with his back against the armchair and I was sitting in his lap, Becks legs either side of my body and his arms wrapped around me as I had my back to his chest and I leaned into him. "Well, I don't want to move, so truth." Beck answered as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "When did you and Jade lose your virginities?" Jen asked, leaning forward, eagerly awaiting his answer. Okay I am not letting her get drunk ever again! This is just crazy! "Ehh Jen that's personal" Beck replies, completely shocked at his aunties choice of question. "Is he any good?" Mrs. Oliver asks while also leaning forward to hear our answer and looking directly at me.

I have no idea how to answer that. I mean, I could lie since we have gotten that far... yet. "Excuse me?" I ask, hoping I heard her wrong. "Is Beck good in bed? Because John is excellent and you know what they say, like father like son" Mrs Oliver explains while nodding her head. "MOM!" Beck yells. "Hahahahaha!" I am crying with laughter once again tonight. Mrs Oliver is hilarious drunk. "I seriously did not need to know that!" Beck says while shaking his head and running a hand through his luscious brown hair.

"I think it's time we go to bed now!" Beck says while gently pushing me to my feet and standing up beside me and holding my hand. "Don't be too loud!" Melda calls after us as we begin to walk up the stairs. "Oh my God my family cannot handle their drink!" Beck says while face palming himself. When we walked into our room I quickly got changed and jumped into bed beside Beck. I was wearing short black shorts with a black string top, while Beck was topless and had loose navy pyjama bottoms on as well. I lay my head down on Becks defined chest and lay an arm across Becks warm stomach as Beck wrapped his tanned arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Sorry about all that tonight" Beck says quietly and holds me close. "Who knew Canadians are kind of funny when they are drunk?" I reply slightly amused. "I can't wait until we get home" Becks thinks aloud while playing with my hair. "I bet you can't" I smirk and look up to see him smiling down at me. "I love you" Beck whispers. "Love you too" I smile slightly and lean up to kiss him gently. I lay my head back down on Becks chest and fall asleep listening to the soft sound of Becks heartbeat.

_**So that's it! Sorry there isn't very much fluff in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter. Please check out my other story **__Missing Moments__**, it's a series of missing Bade moments from Victorious. **_

_**Please give me ideas for the next chapter and should I change the rating to M for when they return home or keep it at T and just give the basic outline of what happens between them? **_

_**If there is one thing I like better than reviews, is LONG reviews! Just saying...**_

_**Thanks and REVIEW!**_

_**WannabeWest xxx**_


	18. Like Father Like Son

Like Father like Son.

**Hey everyone! I just want to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I have a few important things to say at the end of this chapter so make sure you read it! And I have something very exciting to tell all you bade lovers! Enjoy **

**(Since it's been a while, I'm going to do a little recap of the last chapter)**

_Previously: Beck and Jade talked about taking their relationship to the next level and agreed they were both ready but decided to wait until they got back to Becks RV. All the adults in the house got completely drunk, especially Mrs. Oliver as she asked Jade how Beck was in bed. The last scene was of Beck and Jade falling asleep in bed*_

*Jade and Beck in their room at 7:30am the next morning*

~Jades pov~

Oh My God! Can that music get any louder! After Beck and I went to bed last night around 12am, the adults decided to have a party! They began BLARING loud music throughout the house on their surround sound music system at 2am and music has been playing ever since! Oh, and did I mention that they have speakers all the way up the stairs, on the walls of the hall upstairs and right outside OUR room! God knows what state the house is in downstairs after their party. I just hope they aren't completely passed out on the couch throwing up, because there is now way I am helping Beck clean that up. Speaking of Beck, he is surprisingly still asleep beside me. He's a heavy sleeper, I'm not.

And another reason I'm so tired, I went to the bathroom down the hall at about 3:30am to look for painkillers to help with my pounding headache when Mrs. Oliver saw me and just couldn't wait to chat. :/

_-Flashback-_

_I was about 4 feet away from the bathroom door when Mrs. Oliver crawled up the stairs and saw me in the hallway. She was completely hammered! Seriously, I didn't think you could get this drunk. But it was weird, she wasn't slurring her words, she just had no control over what she said and her balance was completely off. She was crawling on her hands and knees up the stairs, her chestnut brown hair had gone wild and was sticking out every which way, her top was hanging off her shoulder and her below the knee skirt was ripped halfway up the side._

"_Ah Jade! Let's Dance!" she says as she gets to her feet and begins to make her way over to me while dancing on her own, twirling as she does. "Oh My God" I say as I put my head in my hands and look towards the ground in disbelief. "Mrs. Oliver, why don't you go to bed? You've drank enough by now and the noise is bursting my eardrums" I say in annoyance while pushing the incoherent woman towards her bedroom, 3 doors down from our room._

"_What did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Oliver?" she accuses while wagging her finger at me. We get through the door and Mrs. Oliver goes straight to her bed to sit down. "Claire, why don't you go to sleep?" I say through gritted teeth. She is really lucky I haven't smacked her yet! "JOHN!" Mrs. Oliver screams as she gets comfortable on her large 4 posted double bed. I cover my ears as she continues to scream for her husband. "Listen lady, I have a pounding headache and I don't need you screaming in my ear making it worse!" I yell as I massage my temples in frustration. _

"_Now now, calm down. I need John up here before I fall asleep so we can have some fun" Mrs. Oliver explains as she attempts to take her high heels off. "Gross. Too much information!" I reply as I move to the far side of the bed. "There are some painkillers that you can take for your head in the second drawer to the right" Mrs. Oliver says as she points towards the nightstand beside the bed. "Great" I mumble sarcastically as a search through the drawer. "Now honey, you go rest up, I'll be fine" Claire says in a tone you would use when talking to a baby while pinching their cheeks._

"_I'm not 5 years old you know" I remark as I shove 2 pills down my neck and walk towards the ensuite bathroom to fill a glass of water. I filled the glass of cold tap water and swallowed the tablets, wincing slightly as I did. I wasn't very good at taking tablets, they just didn't agree with me. I refilled the glass again and walked back out and into the bedroom while taking another mouthful of water in my mouth._

_As I walked out I saw Mrs. Oliver hunched over a drawer looking for something. When she heard me she turned around and she was holding something behind her back but I couldn't see what it was. She held whatever it was tightly behind her back and stood facing me with a goofy grin, well at least I know where Beck gets that from._

"_So Jade" Mrs. Oliver began as I rolled my eyes and continued drinking my water. "John and Beck are very similar, they like the same things and John was into everything Beck is when he was your age, so referring to the comment you made earlier at dinner..." she continued while smiling. I groaned in annoyance once again, I knew she would have something to say about that, whether she was drunk or not. Wait... why is she smiling?_

"_So, since they both like the same style... which one would Beck prefer on you?" Mrs. Oliver asked as she took her arms from behind her back to show me what she was holding. My eyes widened when I realized what she was holding. The mouthful of water I had in my mouth squirted out in shock to prevent me from choking to death because oh my God! Mrs. Oliver was holding 2 sets of lingerie! A red lacy push up bra with matching underwear and in the other hand she had an equally lacy black bra with purple satin flowing through it and again, matching underwear._

"_Hehe" was all Mrs. Oliver said as I stood on front of her, rooted to the spot, eyes wide and mouth in the shape of a huge 'O'. "So which would Beck prefer? Because whichever one he would like, John would love! So pick!" Mrs. Oliver said excitedly. Oh My God what have I gotten myself into. I mean, what the hell do you do in that type of situation? Continue the lie and pick one, or fess up and admit that we hadn't had sex... yet. No. I have to continue with the lie just this once. If Mrs. Oliver remembers me telling her we hadn't slept together when she is sober, she will tell Mr. Oliver, who will in turn tell Jason and I will NOT lose my reputation._

"_Ehmm... the black and purple one I suppose" I say while my cheeks flush involuntarily. "Thanks Jade, you can go now, John and I shouldn't be too loud. John is usually quite quiet in bed" Mrs. Oliver replies while giggling enthusiastically. "Wow" is all I say when I shut the door to her room. If that is shy and quiet Mrs. Oliver drunk, I do not want to see Beck drunk! The music was still bursting through the speakers and I was beyond sick of it by this point. So I threw my empty glass at the speaker outside our room in an attempt to break it and stop that horrid noise. Instead the only thing that broke was the glass. It fell to the floor with a loud smash and broke into a thousand pieces. Ah well, someone will clean it up in the morning, and that someone will not be me that's for sure. I heard Mr. Oliver trudging up the stairs so I quickly disappeared back into our room, there was no way I was dealing with two drunk Oliver's tonight. _

_Sure enough Beck was still fast asleep, unaware of anything that had just taken place. I'll make sure he knows about it when he wakes up, that is definite. I climb back into bed beside Beck and close my eyes hoping to get even an hour of sleep tonight, but of course with my luck, I didn't even get that!_

-End of Flashback-

It was now about quarter to eight and I decided I had been left to deal with this torture on my own for long enough. I turned around in the bed to face him, he looked so cute when he was asleep. Tell anyone that and you die! "Beck wake up" I say while shaking him a little. He simply just stirs and turns over, his back now facing me. I get up and sit on the bed on my knees, lean over his body and scream into his ear "WAKE UP!" He instantly jumps up in shock and confusion. "Ahh Jade! What was that for?" He asks as he rubs his head. "You wouldn't wake up" I say innocently while getting off the bed and walking towards the mirror to fix my hair slightly before we went down for breakfast. "And a simple, Babe wake up, wouldn't work?" Beck asks as he climbs off the bed and runs his hands through his bed hair in an attempt to make it look presentable. "Ugh you know what, I give up" I sigh when I realize there is now way I'm going to fix my hair in a couple of minutes so why even try? "Well, I think you look gorgeous" Beck says sweetly as he takes my hand and pulls me close to him. "Sure..." I reply in a disapproving tone. "I'm serious" he says as he leans down and wraps his arms tightly around my waist, giving my no room to move, but sure why would I need it? I place my hands on Becks warm neck and lean up to meet his lips. His lips are so soft on mine, moving perfectly in time with each other. I crash my lips against his and press myself closer into his body, hoping to get even closer to him. Beck kisses me hungrily and starts walking forward and before I know it I'm pressed up against the wall. Out of shock I pull out of the kiss to look at Beck, confusion etched on my face. Beck just smirks in reply and leans down to whisper in my ear "I know you like it rough Jade". Wow! Where did that come from! Is Beck drunk?

My only response to him is to attach my lips to his once again. Both of us widened our mouths and the battle for dominance began. Beck doesn't usually put up a fight but he did and he won. His tongue entered my mouth and explored every inch of it, his tongue rubbing against mine, grazing over my teeth and then back to my tongue. I was in heaven, I forgot all about the music still playing in the background, about the awkward conversation with Mrs. Oliver, about having to see Jason's face at breakfast, all of it didn't matter. It was just Beck and I. All too soon Beck pulled away panting. "Let's go get some breakfast babe" Beck says while pulling away completely and taking my hand pulling my towards the door, smirking once again at the affect he had on me.

By the time we got downstairs I was back to my coffee-needing self. We walked into the kitchen hand in hand to see Becks parents, Melda, Nick and Jen all sitting around the kitchen table looking like they were suffering immensely with hangovers, which is understandable with the amount they drank last night. "Well looky here, guess I'm more responsible than my parents" Beck says obviously messing around with his mom and dad. "Can anyone else hear a ringing noise?" Melda asked while looking around the room in search for her answer. "Maybe that's because you had music playing all night long!" I yell at her. She looks slightly taken a back, but she'll get over it. "Beck, coffee now" I order as I sit down the far end of the table, leaving a chair in between myself and Nick so Beck can sit down. "You got it babe" Beck replies while turning on the coffee machine. "Oh, by the way, Uncle Nick this is my girlfriend of over 2 years, Jade." Beck says proudly, which makes me smile ever so slightly. "And Jade this is my Uncle Nick" he finishes, as he sits down in between us and hands me my coffee while pressing a quick kiss to my hair.

"Hi Jade, nice to meet you" Nick says while holding out his hand for me to shake. "Yeah yeah whatever, you'll end up hating me so what's the point?" I reply and completely ignore his outstretched hand. "Okay.." was his response as he awkwardly took back his hand. "Morning!" Jason sings as he and Ali stroll through the kitchen door and sit opposite Beck and I. "Ughh! Why so loud?" complain the adults, their fault for drinking so much. Jason sat opposite me and winked at me, I just growled in response while Beck sat up in his chair and put an arm around my shoulder protectively. I leaned into his side and continued drinking my coffee, calming me down slightly with every mouthful of the delicious coffee. "Were you two dancing upstairs last night? Because I was having a disco in my room!" Ali asked us while smiling. "You kids were awfully quiet last night" Mrs. Oliver commented. "Like Father like son aye Mrs. Oliver?" I reply while smirking. Claire cheeks flush a deep red in embarrassment but she is also shocked at what I've said... again. "What's this about?" Beck asks, completely confused. "Oh, your mother took some style advice from me last night, I'm guessing it worked like a charm? Because it does when I wear it" I explain smirking proudly. Only Mrs. Oliver and I know what I am talking about, well that is if she can remember it but by the look of horror on her face, I think she can.

"Umm okay?" Beck says eyeing his mom and I, still both suspicious and confused, I'll fill him in later...maybe. "So what are we doing today?" Jason asks the group. "We're all going into town shopping today and then I am going to cook and big family meal tonight since Nana and Papa have gone to visit their ill friend for the next few days" Melda explains. "Actually, you don't have to cook for Jade and I, I have something else planned." Beck says smiling. "What are you going to do? Propose to her? Hahaha" Jason sniggered. "Shut your face or I'll melt it in coffee in 2 seconds flat" I warned him, he seemed to get the message because he didn't say a word for the rest of time we were down at breakfast.

*All the family getting into the cars outside the house 1 hour later*

So since we have to go into town as a 'family' we have to squish into this 7 seater car when there is 8 grown adults to fit in. It ended up that Mr. Oliver was driving, Mrs. Oliver in the passenger seat, in the row behind them was Nick, Jason and Beck and I, but I was sitting on his lap, then behind us were Melda and Jen. Someone had to stay home and mind Amelia and Alexa, so Ali volunteered to stay back. The car was completely cramped to say the least, but I was sitting on Becks lap...so I could definitely have some fun on the drive into town, I thought mischievously. I can get Beck all worked up, show Jason how serious we are about each other and how I'm not interested in him, and it will be pretty fun for me too! This car ride will definitely be interesting...

**Okay so there you go! Hope this makes up for not updating in so long! So I have 3 things to say:**

**I'm now on twitter! Follow me, I follow back! My name is: xWannabeWestx**

**This story is nominated for the Topaz Awards 2012 Best Bade Romance story! So PLEASE PLEASE vote! It would mean the world to me if I won! Here's the link to vote: ** **http: .net/topic/108350/60644518/1/**

**And lastly, I am making a BADE WEBSITE! I am currently still creating it, you can ask me about it on Twitter but if you want me to send you the link to it when it's done, let me know in your review!**

**Thank you for all your inspirational reviews! Please review!**

**Thanks! VOTE AND REVIEW!**

**WannabeWest xxx**


	19. Shopping Trip

Shopping Trip!

**Hey everyone! **

**I want to say that I'm really really sorry for not updating sooner! I am currently sitting my end of year exams so I've been studying a lot lately! I'll try my best to update whenever I can, I promise! My exams are finished next Friday and then I have all summer long to write! Read the AN at the end IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious or McDonalds! LOL**

**Warning: Still rated T, but there are a few innuendos at the start, nothing bad though, I promise! **

*Beck, Jade, Jen, Melda, Mr and Mrs Oliver and Jason in the family car on their way to a shopping centre*

~Jades pov~

How long does it take to get to a stupid shopping centre? It's not like Beck's grandmother lives in the middle of nowhere, we should be there by now! As much as I loved resting in Beck's lap, I get easily frustrated and impatient. Beck tightened his grip around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear, "Almost there babe, just 10 more minutes." How does he do that? How does he always know how I'm feeling without me even so much as moving? It just goes to show how much he really does know me, and it's the same with him. Beck's an open book to me... and everyone else at school, but it still counts.

My legs were cramped so I began moving around in Becks lap trying to find a comfortable position. Beck tightened his grip on me even more, so much that I could no longer move and whispered into my ear "Babe please stop" as he shifted uncomfortably. I twisted once again in his lap to face him as his breath hitched and he looked out the window. "Wait what?" I asked in whisper, confusion and slight annoyance etched on my face. "You seriously don't know what the problem is here?" Beck asked me in disbelief. "If I knew I wouldn't be asking now would I?" I answered in a bored tone. "Jade, you're moving around on my lap, we're in a confined space and it doesn't help that I'm already excited to get home" Beck whispered as his cheeks flushed involuntarily. Hahaha oh my God! Now I can get some revenge for what he did this morning, if he thinks he can just make-out with me, go as far as to pin me to a wall and then just walk of as if nothing happened, he's got another thing coming! "Hmmmm interesting" I smirked, while turning around in his lap again, making sure to wiggle my hips as much as I could. "Jade" Beck said in a slight warning tone, but I knew he wasn't mad. I turned my head to see his pained expression as he says, "Babe, please you are killing me right now! Please just sit still or else you won't find my lap very comfortable to sit on." This time I was the one to blush slightly, "Get a hold of yourself! You're family are all around us and you're thinking about sex!" I yell/whisper, I honestly don't know how they haven't heard what we are talking about yet. "Well what do you expect? I'm a 16 year old guy with his sexy girlfriend sitting on his lap!" Beck replies grinning. I lightly punch his arm while rolling my eyes and there is a hint of a smile on my face.

"We're here!" Melda exclaims excitedly from the back seat. Apparently I didn't notice us parking outside a large new looking shopping centre, how long were Beck and I talking?

We all climb out of the cramped car, thankful for fresh air and the ability to move again. After a quick stretch we headed inside the large revolving doors and into the busy shopping centre. I hated shopping centre, they were always filled with chirpy people running around from store to store to find the best deals on clothes that are either disgusting or way too over priced and then there are always those smart ass Barbies that think that they deserve better than what the shop has for sale. These people are the ones who will queue for hours at the Customer Services Desk to return a top that they no longer like the colour of! Man I hate them!

During my little rant in my mind, I didn't notice that I was being dragged around some clothing store that seemed to only sell pink clothes. I am so gonna kill Beck for this! I squeeze his hand as tight as I can to get his attention. It works because he quickly turns to face me while flexing his hand to loosen it up after the death grip I had on it a second ago. "What's up?" Beck asks nonchalantly, "What's up Beckett is that I am being dragged around some girly store by Canadians! That's what!" I say through gritted teeth, earning a few shocked looks from the 50year old women in the store. "Why don't I go see if we can go have some lunch and then meet up with the rest of them later?" Beck asks as he steps closer to me to comfort me after my outburst. I rest my forehead against his shoulder as I lean into his embrace. He wraps his arms around my and kisses my hair as I mumble a "yes" into his shirt.

From the corner of my eye I see a flash in our direction and lift my head to see what it was. I see Melda showing something on her camera, no way did she just take a picture of us! "Delete it!" I demand as I walk towards her, Beck pulls at my arms to keep me near, and also make sure his aunt actually leaves the store alive. "Aww but sweety it's just so adorable!" Melda explained as she turned the camera for us to see. I was about to yell at her for calling me adorable when I felt Becks arms snaking around my waist from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder as his warm breath tickled my neck. I looked at the photo, and I guess it wasn't... all bad. My face was shielded by my hair and Becks face was blocked by mine as he was leaning down to kiss my cheek on the other side of my face with his arms around me. It was the type of picture I would put in my room, out of the reach from anyone else apart from Beck and I, especially not the 'gang' back home."Jade and I are gonna grab something to eat, we'll catch up with you later okay?" Beck said to his family as I grabbed his hand and began dragging him out of the store.

We walked around the shopping centre aimlessly for a while before I began getting hungry. "Beck let's get something to eat" I said as we stepped onto the escalator to the top floor food court. I was not having a good time and Beck knew that by the annoyed look on my face. There was no one else on the escalator so Beck rested his arms on the belt of the escalator on either side of me, trapping me. "I know you don't want to be here, but we're alone now, so you wanna put harsh Jade to bed for now?" he asked while looking me in the eyes, a soft look on his face. To be quite honest I was getting myself stressed out, I can usually unwind and relax at Becks RV but since we can't be properly alone in Canada, I've been meaner than usual. I dropped my mean act and wrapped my arms lazily around his broad shoulders while nodding my head in surrender. Beck smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in too and crushed my lips with his. He moved one of his hands to my waist and pulled me against him, but unfortunately our kiss was made short as we had to get off the escalator and join the short queue to McDonalds. As much as I hate to say it, we actually looked like one of those mushy young couples in love. I was leaning into Becks side, my head tucked into the crook of his neck while his arm was around me with his hand in the back pocket of my jeans. I was comfortable and happy so that's all I care about. I breathed in Becks cologne and smiled, I was really damn lucky. I kissed his neck sweetly and earned a surprised yet happy smile from Beck, who just hugged me closer, I was content.

After buying and eating our lunch we went to go see if we could find the rest of my family in the busy mall. After about 10 minutes of walking around in circles we decided to sit down on the edge of the water fountain in the middle of the ground floor and call them. While Beck talked to his mother on the phone, I was busy watching a mother and her young daughter. The mother was telling her to make a wish and throw a coin into the fountain and it'll come true. Now I realize I am being completely sappy but it reminded me of my mom and how that was us years and years ago before everything changed. People think I don't care about anything, but I do, I didn't have a normal childhood growing up and those sweet mother daughter moments meant a lot more to me than people would think.

Beck saw what was going on, he is the only one who knows everything about me, he's like a human diary. "Come here babe" he said as he opened his arms for me to sit on his lap. I gladly did so and wrapped my arms securely around his neck as he held me tight. "I'm okay you know, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself" I said softly, even surprising myself with my friendly tone. "I know, just want to let you know I'm here" he smiled and kissed me. I could feel the smile on his lips as we kissed sweetly. Just as Beck was going to deepen the kiss I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say loudly, "Do you two ever stop?" Yep, it's , such great timing...not. "Only to let out moans of pleasure" I replied while smiling sweetly at him. His face turned in disgust and began walking towards the exit with the rest of the adults in tow. "Nice..." Jason said before he caught up with the adults.

"It's official! He is creepier than Sinjin" I say as we walk, arms linked, behind Becks family out of the shopping centre, thank God for that! When we got outside we saw Melda and Jen trying to fit hundreds of shopping bags into the tiny boot of the car, which reminded me that I would have to sit with my legs squished against my chest and sit beside Jason in a small space for a half an hour! My life sucks!

They fit most of their bags into the boot but the bigger ones wouldn't fit, so we had to carry them on our laps. So the heavy bags are sitting on my lap while I'm sitting on Becks lap, just great! That was sarcasm by the way. starts the engine and we begin the journey home, here we go again!

**There you go! It's not my favourite piece at all as it was rushed but I hope you guys like and leave a review anyway! Don't hate too much, next one will be much better! So I have a number of important things to say below, so if you are a true BADE fan, you will not ignore it! **

**So, firstly I would like to say a HUGE thank you to every single reviewer! I really do appreciate them! Even if they are only one word! And extra thanks to **_**Crazywoobie **_**who has PMed me numerous times about wanting me to update this story, which is very flattering that you are so interested in it! So to say thanks I'm going to write a story dedicated to you about whatever bade idea you want me to write about! PM me what you want me to write about! But she couldn't have left 223 reviews by herself so thank you so much!**

**Number 2, Exciting new about my Bade WEBSITE All Things Bade, I have gotten an EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW with NakedMag, which Avan is feauted in this month about what it was like working with him! The interview will be posted on my website so be sure to check it! But I'm running out of questions to ask, so if there is anything you would like to know about him, let me know in your review please! **

**That's it! Thanks so much! So don't forget to review on what you thought of this filler chapter and with your questions about Avan! **

**Thank you!**

**WannabeWest xxx**


	20. I'm Fed Up Of This!

**Finally back, info down the end after the chapter. Please send in some suggestion, I need help with it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**_

*Beck, Jade, Jen, Melda, Mr and Mrs Oliver and Jason returning to Becks grandparents' house from their shopping trip*

~Jades POV~

"Oh my God finally!" I yelled while angrily opening the car door as we arrived back to the house. I would prefer to walk than get into a car with Jason staring at me for 40 minutes straight; I could swear I even caught him smelling my hair! I jumped out of the car and slammed it shut behind me with all the force I could muster and began charging towards the front door without a second glance. "Babe you broke the door!" Beck shouts from behind, he doesn't sound angry, more fed up. "Well Beckett, you should know how to fix a door by now, go do it yourself!" I scream while I walk past Ali who had just opened the front door. "Jade what's wrong?" Ali asks as I ascent up the stairs but I ignore her and head straight for the room I'm sharing with Beck.

~Becks POV~

"Well Beckett, you should know how to fix a door by now, go do it yourself!" Jade screams at me before entering the house. "What does she mean by that?" my aunt Jen asks as she takes bags upon bags out of the car boot. I sigh and run a hand through my hair in response. "Jade has kicked in the door to my RV too many times to count so I have to fix it every other week" I explain while helping my aunts carry the bags from the car into the foyer of the house. "That girl is very violent Beck, I'd be careful if I were you" auntie Jen warns. "Don't worry about it Jen, Jade's bark is worse than her bite... most of the time anyway" I assure her as I drop the bags into the kitchen and head upstairs to find Jade. I somehow need to tell her that I have to leave her alone with my family for about an hour, but I can't tell her why. For a surprise, I'm going to bring Jade back to the lake, but this time it'll be at night. I know Jade feels slightly uncomfortable being surrounded by so many of my family members so I think we deserve some proper time to ourselves. The plan is to take Jade back to the lake for dinner tonight, I'll make it romantic and it'll be perfect, I just hope Jade doesn't scream at me for being so sappy and cliché.

~Jades POV~

As soon as I reach our room I whip open the door and close it as soon as I am safely inside the room. I lean back against the door, a soft thump is heard when I lean my head against the door as well. I was trying my best with Becks family, honestly I was, but I just can't deal with this! They're stupid, creepy, judgemental idiots! All of them except for Beck... most of the time. I have to deal with this for the remainder of our trip, so I'm going to have to just suck it up and bite my tongue. This is what happens when you fall for Beck! I sigh as a result of my internal battle.

A couple seconds later I hear a soft knock coming from the other side of the door. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for an overly cheery cousin of Becks to be on the other side of the closed door, but actually it's Beck. "Thank God it's just you" I say as I grab a handful of the front of his shirt and pull him into the room. "Just me babe?" Beck mocks offence while taking my hands in his and guiding me towards him. "Mmhmm" I mutter as I close the distance between our lips, a small smile on my lips. His lips soft as ever, moving tenderly against mine as his hands move to my hips and mine to his neck. Beck pulls away too soon for my liking and leans his forehead against mine gently. "I have to go do something for an hour" he whispers. "And why can't I join you? Are you cheating on my with some Canadian skank? Hmm? Is that why you don't want your _girlfriend_ with you Beckett?!" I accuse, taking a step back from him putting my hands on my hips in an angered pose. "No babe, I'm not cheating on you. I was actually going to surprise you with something later on, but I need about an hour to get everything ready for us. Okay?" Beck explains calmly while bringing me back to him. "So what am I supposed to do for an hour on my own?" I question. "That's up to you, but just be ready for 8pm sharp yeah?" Beck asks as he walks us back towards the door. "Fine" I reply, detaching myself from him completely and twisting the door knob open for him.

Surprisingly, Ali was standing in the doorway holding 4 shopping bags in her hands, all designer labels of course. "Jade! My mom got my loads of new clothes when she was out shopping, let's go try them on! You can tell me which one is your favourite!" Ali squealed, jumping up and down from excitement. "Later babe" Beck called as he began running full speed down the corridor and down the stairs before I'd even turned my head. Clearing scared of what I will do to him when I see him next. "BECK I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I yell after him as Ali drags me by the arm towards her room.

**I have absolutely no explanation for why I haven't updated this story in almost a year! I've had half of this chapter written for months, but writers block has completely taken over and I really need some new ideas and inspiration if you all want me to continue with this story!**

**I hope you all can forgive me and haven't given up on this story just yet! Please review what you think and please send in ideas and suggestion! **

**Much Appreciated,**

_**WannabeWest xxx**_


End file.
